


Rewrite The Stars (Levi Ackerman and Historia Reiss)

by Camille18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin Smith Dies, Female Hange Zoë, Gen, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi - Freeform, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Royal Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, moblit berner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille18/pseuds/Camille18
Summary: The Queen and Captain supported eachother's goals, as time passes by, they developed deep fondness for each other's presence. But because of their duties, beliefs, public critics, and personal conflicts, they refused to admit what they truly felt. When everything's a mess, they asked the heaven,"How can we Rewrite the Stars?"Then suddenly, someone answered how.YOU READY?
Kudos: 11





	1. Have We Met Before

**Author's Note:**

> I'm inspired to make this, please no hate.  
> Enjoy reading!!  
> Thank you Soron Rocket, the Writer of A Queen's Request for your Magic touch in my first Chapter.

_**Christa** _

Christa Lens was now a new member of Scout Regiment, along with Ymir and the others. After the night they chose to stay at the platform while others left to join other regiments, it still terrified her to think that the field she chose would bring her to death one day. It was not a thing that she would try to deny, but all she knew was that she wanted it with all her heart. They had just arrived at the castle where the scouts would continue to plan the next operation.

The operation to reclaim Shiganshina.

As of now, they were about to be introduced to their newfound squad. They all stood in formation to meet their superiors, waiting together for a formal introduction.

She stood at the front. They were all silent as they waited for this quick meeting to start.

She noticed a group of people wearing their brown jacket with wings of freedom on their shoulders arrive, and they came to stand in front of them. The Survey Corps.

She recognized Commander Erwin and his team, followed by a brunette, ponytailed woman who was wearing glasses. They were followed by a smaller male figure, with raven hair. His eyes were cold but fierce, and his body was well proportioned.

Well, that was very detailed for her to observe.

Different to the rest of them, he had the scariest aura; she felt cold run along her spine as she stared at his unreadable expression. He even had dark circles surrounding his eyes. Hange was the Squad Leader, in charge of the four squads. She also administered the two captured titans, although this was dismissed after the two monsters were assassinated by unidentified individuals. Christa even participated when all the cadets let their ODM gear be inspected because the Military Police suspected that the ones responsible for this were of the 104th Training Corps.

Mike was the leader of Squad Mike and known as the Second Strongest Soldier. She wondered who the first strongest soldier might be. What was he like? Or was this person a woman?

While listening to them, Christa thought how strong these people were, knowing that they were all bound to slay the actual monsters that caused the extinction of humanity outside the walls. It was very well known that this special movement had lost many soldiers and only the strongest and bravest ones could still continue to play a part. That was the obvious reason why the other 104th cadets at the platform left. They were afraid to devote their lives.

This was clearly a suicide mission for her, to be killed by a starving, weird looking titan was highly possible in this kind of mission. She just prayed that this time, she would not end up as titan food. Who knew; maybe she would be dead in their first operation outside the walls. Well, she was ready to die after all. It was just another excuse for her to be killed.

She was lost in her thoughts, the others all listening to Mike's introduction, when Christa felt something was off from where she was standing. It was like there was a strange magnetic energy coming from somewhere, and her body felt it. Like someone was asking her to look for them. Her hair stood on end and there was a chill under her skin. Deep in her mind, there was a thought that it was urgent. She stood back a bit.

Her eyes wandered around to locate where the strange ambience came from. Everybody here was looking so attentively on Mike; it seemed she was the only one bothered with this feeling. Someone was staring at her and she was sure about that. She could feel the gravity of those staring eyes inside her nerves.

_Where are you?_

Her voice inside was looking for answers.

Then something came to her senses and she looked at the guy in front of them all. It was as if she were magnetized by the direction where her eyes were taking her to and there, she met the intimidating, dark-grey eyes staring back at her. The short guy lining up with the Commander of the Survey Corps was giving her an unsettling gaze.

She tensed at his death stare. Though his face looked expressionless, it sent terror through her. She drew her eyes away from him, and even though she felt very uncomfortable, she hated to admit that there was a satisfying feeling when she caught his gaze again. His expression suddenly relaxed at her attention.

_Who are you?_

Maybe she was just assuming that he was looking at her. There’s no chance this guy would be attracted to her …

Well, for sure, he was a grown man and it was impossible.

Maybe he was staring in another direction, and it turned out she was in his way. Still, it was so unsettling for her; she could physically feel his stare. Who the hell was this guy? She felt how heavy her body was right then.

She glanced around for a moment, feeling distracted. When she looked back at the man in front of them, and unfortunately, he was still gazing at her, she still wasn’t certain if he was really looking her way. She felt like there were butterflies in her stomach. For one last time, to end her distress, she looked at him with a frown, and then she noticed that he raised both of his eyebrows and they fell down again. Those grey, youthful eyes were telling her something. Despite the uneasiness, she was driven by her own curiousness, and she raised an eyebrow at him. For a second, she saw him raising one eyebrow too.

He was mirroring her. It was like they were talking about something through their eyes. There was just something about his appearance; it felt like she didn’t want to look away.

They were staring at each other, and no one seemed to notice. Then she blinked her eyes and, without failure, he did it too. He was just standing there not even moving, arms crossed while his eyes were on her.

He lowered his face slightly and he gave her his cooler, piercing stare. A fear was just about to settle in her stomach when he moved his lips. They formed a word.

\----Fo------cus----

_Focus._

That's what he'd been saying?

_What?_

She met his dark gaze seriously, hoping that he would stop throwing piercing glances at her. She thought how his face looked small because of his undercut and the cravat on his chest.

Then he nodded his head, like he was confirming her confusion.

_Hey Brat!_

She jumped. He really was looking at her. Her shoulders shook, her nerves were trembling, and she looked away.

Her mind was in chaos now.

Is this person one of the leaders here at the scouts?

What a creepy guy! Seriously!

She glanced around. Realizing she’d been distracted by his presence, she wished they’d just introduce who he was, because now she was dying to know to solve this mystery. Would she be under the supervision of this cranky guy? Why was he standing in front of them and looking like he was choosing who among them he would kill next? His gaze was enough to make you shit your pants. Christa couldn’t stand it anymore.

When finally …

"Now, I introduce you to the Special Operation Squad's Captain within the Survey Corps, also known as the famous Humanity's Strongest Soldier, CAPTAIN LEVI ACKERMAN.”

She raised her head to see the short guy move forward and cross his arms. His face was expressionless and he was looking elsewhere, like he didn’t care for the attention. His face was more bored this time.

Christa almost dropped where she stood upon discovering who they guy was. Her heart was pounding as she is struggled to regain her composure. It was like her energy was being sucked outside her body.

_What’s happening?_

There was no way she was going to look at those grey eyes again. Now that she knew who he was, she would never again challenge him with staring games. He was Captain Levi, the one who beat up Eren at the Court room. She could still remember Mikasa’s angry face when she told her that little twit had beat up Eren in court.

So, that little twit was … Captain Levi. She realised that this was why she’d been terrified by his gaze: it was because she’d been staring eye to eye with Humanity's Strongest Soldier.

"Christa, what are you doing?" Ymir’s voice came out of nowhere. Christa flinched when she realized that she was standing beside her.

"W-what?" she replied.

Ymir gave her an examining look, her brows meeting at the center. "You’re blushing,” she said flatly.

For a moment, Christa grew panicked. "Wh-at!? No, I'm not!” She’d been literally unaware of it. Her hands covered her cheeks. Her face was warm, and this just made her even more worried. Why were her hands so cold on her own face?

Why the hell did she blush? For the walls sake! She was sure that the person standing in front of her would notice it too - That she was blushing.

"Hey! You two! Quit the crap!” One of the soldiers yelled in front of them. He was standing behind Commander Erwin. He had this grey, curly hair, and a face that made him look in his thirties, or even older than the others. He even wore cravat.

He was looking at both of them.

Great.

Now everybody stopped the introduction and gazed at the two of them. Ymir just looked at the ground and Christa was drowned by shame … She heard the whispers at the back of her head. She managed to set her face like a tiger and steady her posture, and she had no choice but to stare straight across her way.

It meant that she would stare straight in Captain Levi's direction. There was no way she was going to willingly look right at him, but she needed to show that she was paying attention to the program. When she looked up, he met her gaze. Her heart skipped.

Move away from him.

She thought that she’d just try to look to the side of the Captain’s face and avoid his piercing gaze. She pulled her gaze from his eyes and to his cheeks and then to his undercut hair, until finally, she managed to stare straight through him.

How could she avoid those fervent grey eyes?

"Tch." She heard him make a small noise.

From the corner of her eye, she could see that he was looking at her again. Again, her heart recoiled. When would this intense feeling subside? Her forehead was sweating.

"Come on Levi, Say something to the new cadets." Hange spoke to Levi.

The Captain ignored her by looking away. Then she elbowed Commander Erwin and rolled her eyes at Levi. As if they’d been in this situation a hundred times before.

Erwin looked at Levi. "It's an order " he simply said.

In just one blink of an eye, Levi scowled at them like a child being forced to say hello to others. He turned his gaze to the audience.

"Listen you brats, it’s a brave thing for you to join the Scouts, you know that there's an upcoming operation we're still planning. So I expect you to simply follow orders, don’t make me come and kick your ass when you do stupid things. I already have to deal with one of your classmates here - Eren Yeager - so don’t add yourself to the lineup.” He said it simply, with no trace of humour. But his voice sent butterflies to her stomach again. She could also sense the fear from her comrades when they heard him preach; they were all terrorized by his presence.

The Captain glared at his colleagues. "Satisfied?"

"That will do." Erwin nodded his head.

Were they used to being scowled at like this by the Captain?

After hearing that, Levi walked towards the side of the group. He reached the corner of the grand stand then stood at the back of a female cadet with hazelnut colored hair. Now Christa couldn’t see the expression on his face because he was hiding himself behind this group of people.

She found she felt relieved that he was away from her. He intimidated her so much.

********

**_Levi_ **

Levi and his comrades arrived back from the grand stand. Erwin asked him to assign the remaining tasks to the new rookies since they still had time to add some more plans for the upcoming operation.

Without wasting time, he ordered his squad to divide the rookies and let them clean the entire castle all over again, since he still was not satisfied with the cleaning performance of his team before the new members arrived.

At 10am, Levi found himself doing his rounds to check the place. He wanted to confirm that the new recruits were doing their job as he strolled around the castle. Dust was everywhere, a sign that everybody was on the move now with cleaning. He tucked his face mask as he walked along the corridor; the place really did need to get a good clean, since they would be spending their time there preparing for the operation. The Titan shifter Eren would regret it if he tried to transform in the castle.

He reached the kitchen. The table was a mess; so many plates with leftover food. Actually … it was a mountain of plates from their lunch break. He expected that there would be several people here, but there was no-one except a blonde female cadet, washing the dishes.

"Are you the only one assigned here kid?"

The girl was so startled when he spoke that she almost let go of the plate that she was holding. He heard the impact of glass on glass, and then plates and spoons were falling into the sink's bottom. The sound grated on him.

"Watch the plates, we don’t have enough of them,” he said with a warning tone.

"Sorry C-Captain. They’re all still at the stables; they're bathing the horses." She turned her face to him.

Oh. It was the blue eyed kid from the introduction program. Well, honestly, he was starting to hate her eyes – they distracted him. Her eyes were blue just like Erwin’s. But her orbs were something else. He enjoyed those eyes when they first met his; they looked so disturbed when he threw his famous death stare at her. He really found it so entertaining when she moved her eyeballs everywhere to avoid his gaze.

He didn’t know why.

He leaned at the side of the door entrance.

"What's your name?" He crossed his arms.

"Christa Lens, Captain." she said in a mild, sweet tone.

"Well, Christa, tell your colleagues to sleep in the stables tonight. The ones who are supposed to be here with you," he said, then stepped into the kitchen. He rolled his sleeves then brought some plates to the second sink beside her.

He saw her stealing a glimpse at him while washing her own plates. Her thick eye lashes were twitching towards his direction. She stopped and put the plate down and turned to him. They were only a foot apart.

"Captain, I’ll go look for them and bring them here." She wiped her hands on the fabric of her uniform.

"Forget them kid. Let's finish this area then we'll look for them. I'll make them regret choosing horse shit over my instructions.” He started to pick up a plate and wash it.

She just stared at him like a child, her eyes round and her mouth half open.

"Kid, you’re not going to clean the dishes just by looking at my face,” he said while making round strokes with a sponge on the plate. He was aware of her gaze and again, it disturbed him.

She looked at him like his presence got her lost in her thoughts. Like a child looking into a monster, unaware ... Maybe she also thought that his face seemed to look so familiar. Was he sure about accompanying this little brat? He was starting to regret his choice. He could just go and join Erwin at their meeting. It would be more productive to do so.

"Captain …?” she asked finally.

He just made a low sound. “Hmm.”

“By any chance . . . have we met each other before?” Her innocent voice reached his ears.

Then, he also thought about it. From her appearance, it was clear that she was still only around fifteen or probably even fourteen. So if they had seen each other before, she would probably have still been a child.

“No,” he said flatly.

“Oh, I thought – “

“I’m not fond of any shitty kids, so cut it out.” He cut her off immediately.

Clearly understanding that he wasn’t in the mood to talk casually, she didn’t talk anymore and continued to wash the plates.

There was a long silence in the air; the only sound was the water pouring from the faucet.

For the first time, he thought that he’d hurt the kid’s feelings; maybe she had just been trying to make the ambience less boring …

He stopped with his chore, then looked at her. “Do you know how to make tea?” He asked.

“Captain?” She looked at him with an attentive eye.

“You heard me.” He growled at her.

“Y-yes, I love making tea. Would you like me to make some for you C-Captain?” She asked hesitantly.

“Hmm …” he answered.

Hell, out of the blue, he just wanted to say something. He felt bad after insulting her. At the corner of his eye, he could see the blonde kid smile at him, then wash her hands. She went for the kettle.

He heard her open the kitchen cabinets. Maybe she was looking for ingredients to make tea. Well, he couldn’t help her find any, since he hadn’t seen any since they moved in with Eren. He just listened to the kitchen utensils clang in the room as the petite girl searched in the cabinets.

After a couple of minutes, he finally heard her whispering something.

“At last!” she said.

She continued to prepare the fire and started to put water in the kettle ... then after a few minutes he heard the kettle making a screeching sound. The air was filled with the scent of tea.

Not bad for a kid.

“Your tea is ready Captain,” she said.

At the same time, all the plates in the kitchen were cleaned. This was the exact time that he wanted to relax. He was fond of drinking tea after cleaning his surroundings; it always completed his mood for the day. A day without tea, was a day full of shit. Without it, he’d go mad easily. 

Carefully, he placed the last plate in the cabinets and went to sit on a chair. As she carried the tea pot towards his cup, he examined how she handled pouring the tea. He always hated it when one of his subordinates would spill tea at the side of his cup. 

To his amazement, she did it neatly. Like a pro, you could say. Only a few people would give a clean performance when pouring tea in front of him … Even Erwin would spill some amount of liquid when he tried to pour tea during their meetings. It always made Levi annoyed for the rest of the day, and anybody might be on the receiving end of his anger.

But today, as the kid poured his tea, it seemed so neat; not a single drop at the side of the cup. The aroma of the tea immediately reached his nose, and then he felt his mind clear for a moment. He closed his eyes and smelled the scent. 

_Perfect._

All his thoughts about kicking those brats asses in the stables suddenly faded away from his thoughts. Like a sun that chased the storm away. That's why he loved tea. It calmed his senses. 

Just what he wanted. She was the first cadet to master his expectation. One point. 

He sipped the tea … And it was just as he wanted it to taste. 

"What's your name again kid?" he asked.

She was standing at the side of the table, holding the pot. Her face was very gentle as she smiled. Her blue eyes twinkled. 

"Christa Lens, Captain." she said. 

He just looked at her blankly.

"Well, at least you have good taste,” he said and drank the whole cup of tea. 

"Thank you Captain." she said shyly. 

He stood up and went to the door. 

He didn’t get a good look at her face after giving her the compliment. She just stared at the floor. 

"See you around, soldier." He walked towards the kitchen doorway. 

As he headed outside the kitchen, he thought how the kid had a gentle touch with everything. A well groomed girl, if he was talking about cleanliness.

And of course, he was impressed by how she prepared his tea. He wondered where the kid came from. How on earth did she end up joining the Survey Corps?

_Have they met before?_

That's why he felt so disturbed, because he wasn’t used to being exposed to such a kind person like this kid. From the first time he set his eyes on that girl, he could see that she was too kind.

_"Hope she'll live a long time," he said while walking to the corridors._


	2. Screw That Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Silence isn't empty, it's full of answers"

**_Historia_ **

After Christa Lens joined the Survey Corps, she already participated in a lot of expeditions, where she witnessed the devastating destruction caused by the Titans. She learned that her life will never be normal again even if she hides under Christa Lens Name. So many things had happened now, she has to face her new chosen fate, as her real name was being announced. .

She just felt how burden she became to the world. How many lives had been put in line to place her in this position?

She's devastated.

"Your Majesty, its time." a soldier spoke beside her.

Yes. It's time.

Historia gathered her strength, she breathed heavily as She climbed on the red-carpeted stairs. She meets with the six high officials at the top of the platform. She kneels in front of them and faces all the people, her red robes touched the wooden floors, her hair, fixed neatly behind her head, Dhalis Zachary, the premier of the three Regiments, crowned her as their new Royal Queen.

_The True Ruler of the Walls._

She stood in front of her people. she heard them talking about her. They all witnessed how she killed the largest titan ever recorded from history. She did the final blow.

A blow to end her father's life. A blow to show these people that she is worthy of the crown.

She heard the people shout for her name.

_"Queen Historia!!!!"_

Her heart tense. Everybody is looking up to her like they've just seen hope and it just made her heart braver. She realized that Christa Lenz will forever be remembered while Historia Reiss will reign and lead these people.

How in the world will she fit for this role?

Thanks to Commander Erwin, Section Commander Hange, Captain Levi, and to all her friends. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, and Jean, they supported her to put her in this position.

As they say that these are all necessary. She will not try to hold back, for it will only make things more complex.

There were still so many things that are still unclear. Still unexplained situations and unanswered questions. Mysterious existence. Strange phenomenon. Humanity is still hanging on to reach the truth.

_Let there be truth for all of these._

* * *

*******

It's late at night and Historia is lying down on her bed. It's been hours since she returned here from the event of her coronation. She feels exhausted today because she had to deal with a lot of things. Her headaches so much.

She closed her eyes and bared with the softness of her white sheets. Large fluffy pillows brushed her cheeks and her hair was finally freed from those tight braids. Her body melts against the soft garment of the bed and she just feels good by how quiet her place is. She felt physically at ease wearing this white nightdress.

She breathes hard, her chest rise and fall as she inhaled all the air she needed to wipe away the exhaustion on her body. She relaxed. Her legs dig down to the softness of the mattress.

She wanted to sleep.

As she closed her eyes, she waited for a moment to get lost in a wilderness, it's so quiet and dark in the room, and she takes a deep breath and emptied her mind

_Go to sleep Historia._

While enjoying the calmness in her body, she slowly felt uncomfortable. The air becomes thinner and she didn’t feel the coziness of the place anymore. She winced and tried to calm her mind and body so that she can continue to relax.

But she failed again because her heart is pounding.

What is it now?

Why did the air suddenly change?

Her body suddenly felt stirred by the strange feeling. She opened her eyes and got up. She sits at the side of her bed, rubbing her temples. There's no air. Her heart is beating fast, she can't stop herself from breathing so fast like her chest going to explode.

She felt that she's starting to sweat, so she stands and goes for the huge windows; it's five meters big. When she opens it, she expected to feel the cold breezy air on her face. But to her disappointment, it never happens. There's no wind. She can now feel the tightness of her chest and shortness of breath.

This is bad.

She wiped her face as strands of her hair starts covering her face again.

She's sweating.

Now she went for the door and checked if there are guards in the hallway. Luckily,

She's clear.

Without wasting her time, she ran at the dark hallway, away from her quarters. She's wondering if where the guards did go. She recalled that the MPs were not allowed to leave their positions. She didn't hear the loud music from the Dining Hall from the 1st floor of the building since her quarters were located on the 3rd floor or her location is far enough to hear the music from the fancy celebration where she last attended.

Is everybody in this place asleep?

She asked herself and thought that this is the right time for her to sneak out.

It doesn't matter anyway. She will deal with them later when she feels better. For now, she has to search for fresh air. Going down to the garden would only catch the MP's attention.

There's limelight coming from the windows. She doesn’t know where to go as she steps into the dark hallway.

Her foot is dragging herself to nowhere like she's searching for something that she cannot identify. She slowed her steps down, to rest chest. She's breathing fast now, she felt like she's going to faint if she can't catch for fresh air.

Goodness, this place sucks.

She thought. She just walked until her attention stopped at a half-open door. As she stands in front of the half-opened entrance, she can feel a little cold breeze coming out from there..

Fresh air.

She inhaled the air coming out from the doorway, it freshens up her face. As she realizes that it wasn’t enough to relieve the tightness of her chest. Her skin longed to feel more of it, so she stepped inside the door and discovered that this is all leading to a staircase.

It's a tower.

Upon looking above, she can see a curve forming a series of circles to the top. She wiped the sweat on her forehead and again she rash as she climbed the dark spiral staircase carefully until she reached to the top.

She can’t breathe anymore and she needs to. There must be an opening up here.

Her feet got tired after climbing those steps in circles. It's making her vision dizzy. Her vision is getting blurrier on her sight as the tightness on her chest is getting worst. She reached the peak, she saw another wooden door.

Oh not this piece of wood again. .

She still has little strength inside her so she gathered her energy, she tried to balance herself even in the trembling state. She formed her hand into a fist, digging every finger on her palms and kick the door open. She let out a small "yeah" to blow the door from the opposite side. When finally, it's wide open, a strong wind ran straight on her face. She felt like she's been resurrected from the dead, and felt that fresh air for the first time.

"Shit!!!! What the heck-" a voice snarled as she saw the door slammed open in front of her.

She froze.

Someone was hit by the door when she knocked it open. She looked outside; she can see that these tower were connected to another building. While she felt that her heart is starting to calm and she felt relieved, she can spot a figure standing outside, facing her direction. Basing from the dull light of the moon, he is wearing a military uniform. The one with the green coat with their respective regiments printed at their shoulders and back. Just like what the militaries wore this day during her coronation. His figure is merely like a shadow in the dark.

While recovering herself, she manages to talk to the stranger.

Who are you?” she asks while her body stayed from where she stood. She gave the guy an examining look.

"You’re Majesty."

The guy speaks with a low decent tone. His voice was familiar to her. Her bones go anxious.

She does still don’t recognize him, But she can tell that he’s just an inch taller than her. She stares at his coat to determine what regiment he belonged to. Then she felt more relieved to see the symbol of the his coat, as her eyes began to adjust in the amount of light that the moon has given him.

The Wings of Freedom.

Another thing that catches her attention is the fabric that was worn by men around their neck and tucked inside the collars.

His Cravat.

“Historia, it’s me.” He said.

Her muscles tense as she recognizes the person in front of her. As always, she began to feel the stare that this person is giving her every time they see each other.

"C-Captain Levi? Is that you?" she wondered.

"Yes" he answered her with assurance.

She sighed. She realizes how reckless she became when she's in the middle of choking and she just can't blame herself for getting anxious because she knows that it's dangerous for a royal queen to walk around during the midnight.

It's good to hear that she's with the Captain. He can protect her more than anyone else anyway. and besides, How many times did he save her life before?

"Oh, D-did I hit you when the door opened? I'm sorry, I- didn’t know- " she said with an apologetic voice. She's certain that she heard him yelp.

"I'm ok. You just startled me." he said. Historia can't get enough look on his face. As everything she sees is dull in her eyes. Including the Captain.

"Again, Captain, I'm sorry, but I'm glad I didn’t hit you by the door.." she replied worriedly. Now, she felt inclined not to move forward.

"I see you’re not yet through with your revenge, Your Majesty." he replied to her.

Now that the door is open, she can feel the fresh air slamming on her skin. She gasps, she felt relieved when her chest relaxed. Her heart's not pounding anymore like she's being dragged in this place for some reason.

"No. I'm sorry. “She said.

"Tch." she heard him.

Understanding that the Captain is not pissed by being hit by the door and that he accepted her presence, She stepped outside and move towards the Captain. The heat she felt inside faded away as a frigid air flows through her.

It feels great.

She looks at the dark, clear blue sky with a hazy band of lights. It’s shining down on them and the clouds were forming small figures from afar. the midnight glow of the moon is giving a dim light to all the small houses below. . She closed her eyes to feel the calm ambiance of the place.

Finally. Her lips formed a little smile as the cold midnight wind passes her body, down to her neck and her back. She can feel that her dress was blown by the gentle wind and her hair flies around her head. She locked some strands of her hair on her nape, to avoid them from covering her face.

Good thing that the garment she wore is loose to her body... It brushes her knees softly.

"It's cold out here, why didn’t you bring your coat?" the captain asked her. He is standing two steps beside her., arms crossed. . Looking at her.

"I just need air.” she replied while not taking her gaze away from the stars above. When it's completely dark, you can see every detail that is written from the sky.

"By kicking the door like that" He just moved his head and looked at the door pass her.

She turned to face the door, and to her surprise, the door is still attached to the doorway but it’s . . .

“It’s hanging on its side now, Your Majesty"

"Oh. I -" she gathered air to fill her lungs, anxious about what to answer to defend herself from his piercing gaze. It's like he is asking her how she would explain this sudden violent habit of her. From Historia's imagination, He's not mad, but he looks disappointed.

"I'm desperate to catch some air. That's why I came up here. “She responded.

"Desperate? Don’t tell me you forgot how to breathe?" now he's starting to ask sarcastic questions.

_Screw that door._

"It's a long story. N-Never mind. “She said. She rolled her eyes. She will not try to explain herself because the Captain might not understand her situation. She's been like that when she feels exhausted and it's not like a normal thing to share with him since they are not that close. She usually talks to Sasha when she felt like she's struggling to breathe. But with him? She will not share with him that easily when this guy starts throwing sarcastic questions. He's been like this to everyone when he is bored talking about nonsense stuff. . She just can't remember how she ended here in the balcony with Captain Levi when she's avoiding him this entire afternoon because of that embarrassing punching scene.

“I see. I understand that I'm not the only one bothered by the room's climate. Useless windows, “he said.

Historia looked at him.

She remembered how she desperately rash for the windows to breathe.

She wondered if he has been here for a long time before she arrived. How did he find this place? And why of all the places he can go, he chose to come here?

"Yeah." she said. She's out of words to say and it’s not like she's not fond of talking to him. She just doesn't know how to start this conversation in a lively way. he is different from all her friends in the squad, he was rude to everyone. She's just afraid that she will end up being insulted sarcastically. Just how did Hange and Erwin deal with this ill-tempered man? They are the only ones who can understand his mood swings. That's why she chose to stay away from him. He's a grumpy guy.

she thought that there are just no certain things that they can talk about tonight? There's no way that a kid like her could relate to someone like this man. She's gentle and his personality is rough as a rock. But she notice that the Captain loves her tea, she made tea for everyone when she's still a member of the Survey Corps. After she made the tea, Connie will bring the pot to the Captain.

Well that was old times.

The wind blows between them, she can't ignore that there is an awkward silence all over the place. The Captain leaned at the balcony, crossing his arms. She cannot see much of his glaring eyes in the dark.

She felt comfortable while standing here with the Captain. His silence was enough to make herself think that she's not alone.

She hugged herself as she began to regret why she didn't bring her coat, the surroundings are getting cold. The sound of the wind is the only noise that disturbs the tranquility of the night.

“Are you cold?” he asks out of nowhere. She almost jumped. She did not expect the captain to ask her.

She just nods.

With a stiff movement, he took off his green military coat and give it to her. revealing his white collared shirt and black trousers.

“You’ll get cold on your first day as a Queen. Here, wear this.” He said.

She took the coat and put it on immediately. It’s a bit large for her size but the thickness of the garment will help her warm. It just made her remind how small she is in this Coat. It smelled tea and cologne. Just like how he usually smells in her nose every time he passes by in front of her. The weird thing is that she can sense his smell whenever he is around near her. Whether he's at her side, at her back.

He's scent is peculiar to her nose.

"Thank You for the Coat Captain." she felt her face warmed since she did not expect to be treated this way.

"Tch." she heard him make that small sound as if he had no choice but to act like a gentleman in her presence.

Now, they are back with this silent air.

"Your Majesty, I would like to ask you something." he said while looking up the sky. She turned to him, She can see how the air blows away the black hair strands that cover the captain's forehead. Revealing his pointy nose and his frowning eyes.

"What is it?" she replied while stepping closer to the opposite concrete balcony and she places her hand on the top of the stone. She leaned there a sideways.

"Have you thought about your priority as a Queen? The first General Royal Conference will take place next week and I'm sure that they will bring that up." he said while looking deep into the wilderness of the night..

"Oh. The officials from the dining hall were asking me about that too. I don't know how to answer them, honestly. You all know I'm new to the crown. Shame on me." she looked at the floor. She's terrified about making plans for the sake of this huge nation. She recalled how the high ministers and officials asked her a while ago at the coronation party. And when she tells them that she doesn't have any ideas yet, they just stare at each other. She felt their silent discrimination.

"Hmm. . .That’s normal. I know you're not ready for this Historia, I don't want to rush you but you have to make up your mind quickly. In this world of politics, It's normal to make hard decisions on the spot, especially at your stake; you will have bigger decisions to make in the future. A decision that you will not regret for the rest of your life. We are all counting on you, I that adds to the pressure you felt today." he said

Shes sighed.

"But I'm not used to it. I'm only Fifteen." - Historia

"Shut up. You have to get used to it." he snarled

"Honestly, I still need time to think about my priority. I don't even know where to start." she said, turning away from the Captain. They are talking about this again, just like how he pushed her to agree to become a queen. She recalls the time when he choked her. It's still there, she can still feel his rough hands wrapping around his neck, and he lifted her, while she's looking at his enraged eyes.

“You will get there in no time. I'll stop choking you since you can now order everyone to cut off my head." he said in a calm voice.

She smiled at the thought while her eyes were roaming around the square tiled grey floor at their feet. but when she thought about her priority as a Queen, she smiled fade. It's too much for her.

"I just grew up from a farm; I don't even have the proper education. My mother didn’t teach me anything before she died. Only Frieda came to teach me about how to be kind and how to read. “Her both hands clasped together as she faced him, confronting his shadowy figure.

“Captain, How are you so sure that your nation is in good hands? Your Queen just came from nowhere, an illegitimate child of Rod Reiss? I can't--"

"I didn't say that I am sure about you. But Erwin knows that we can find ways to get through this. Let’s trust him." he placed his hands on his pocket.

"I trust all of you but I don’t trust myself. I don’t even have any idea about how to run a nation “She said flatly.

"Listen, kid, just think about how you managed to survive? Like what came up to your mind that you chose to live in this world of dirt despite. . . being. . Abandoned." he looked away and sighed. The captain already knows about her life story, she shared her life experience with his squad.

"A purpose." she asked. The captain put his hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, and it would be good if you have some in your blonde little brain...” he mocked.

"Honestly, I joined the scouts because I thought it is the only way to find a reason to kill myself but I realize that I’m also helping the humanity. I think that is the only purpose I know to go on." she confessed her deepest thought.

Even if it’s dark, she knew that the Captain looked at her, from head to toe. She wanted to see his reaction, but because of the absence of the light, she can only picture of his face staring at the emptiness of the night. There's no way she can know about his expressions tonight.

Now, she remembered just how he stares at her before. Like he's whispering hundreds of words through his dark misty eyes. Like the real sympathizing words were stock in his eyes and all he can only spout out is sarcastic swearing words to cover up his soft heart. She knew that the Captain cares for all of them. He always says mean words to them but at the end of the day, they found themselves being saved by this man.

"Yeah, you’re childhood memory sucked. But I will remind you that not all lucky kids end up being in a lucky spot all their life, some of them screwed up, they lived miserable because of their poor choices. And there are also unfortunate kids or even orphaned kids like you, who end up living conveniently after struggling; they used their life experience to strive for a well living. Unlucky for others, who just died in the worst possible way? Just think how they tried to survive in this cruel world? Just like how we struggled to keep ourselves alive. Think about those people who can't fight for themselves. Do you think you can help them “He preached.

"I- . . .” she doesn’t know how to carry on this one. The Captain is talking too much by picking up ideas from her past. She thought that the calmness of the night helped her to steady down the temper of this man.

"You should be thankful that despite being an orphan, look who you've become now. You’re a Queen. Rod Reiss must have regretted keeping you alive because you end up cutting his fat ass. You deserve the crown. Now, how about the people that will be living under your crown? Do they deserve to live a miserable life? How can you be sure that they will end up like you and me? I mean. I came from the underground, it's a shitty place to live, but I chose not to drown myself with shit and moved forward, and for wall's sake, I became a soldier." he said.

For a moment, Historia was still sinking the words to her mind. The Captain is starting to make sense to her ears. They never have this conversation before. Then, she thought about what he said.

He's an orphan?

"W- Wait! You came from the underground?" she asks in a surprise and turned to the Captain.  


"Hmm. . .” he confirmed.

"I can't believe there's a place like that. H-how is it possible? You grew up there?" she's interested in talking to him now. So children are living in the underground.

  
The captain looked up to the sky like he's imagining his past life from the underground. Historia longs to hear about his life, how he became the Humanity' strongest.

“Yes. Living in the underground is hell. That's where notorious thugs live and that's the reason why the economy there never rises. People there kill each other. Prostitutes, the canal made of shits and the residents are dying. Including the children. Seeing the sun means you have to pay for a good price or. . You should be one of the big-time notorious thugs who had connections from the upper land. There's so many dickhead there that I still want to hunt but--" he paused for a moment. Like he is hesitating to share more of what he knew. "Never mind." he shook.

Historia wants to hear more about the underground world. She can't imagine that there's more hellish place than where she lived. She thought that living here in the upper land is the only hell she can describe. Fighting against the extinction of humanity and poverty is just like hell to everyone. But she can't bring herself to picture out the people in the underground, the people who die without seeing the ray of the sun.

"But how? I mean, how you came up here?" she can't believe that the Captain manages to survive the underground. That place is cruel.

"It's a long damn story. But I'm glad I got out of that crappy place. Erwin pulled me from there, “he said. She knows that there's a back story about how he came up here. She can see in the Captain's eyes, how he's been suffering for a long time. A pain that is trapped inside his heart, that it stops the tears from coming out.

"How about the children? How do They live?" she's worried.

"Of course, in a worst-case scenario, most of them die because of starvation. Malnutrition, unhealthy living. The number of children increases because of prostitution. The girls who worked there gave birth to children. Some prostitutes start to work at an early age and get pregnant from an early age. Child trafficking occurs and--" he said without expression.

"That's absurd. These children need to be rescued. “She burst in anger, Captain Levi looked at her.

"That's why you should be thankful for how lucky you are. And think about just how others suffer. Give them the help that you can afford, you can't feed the people about your life story as an orphaned brat." he pointed out.

“I - I know. I'm sorry. How I wish to help" for a moment Historia thought about those children. . It’s so painful to hear those innocent children die.

"Why not? You’re already a Queen, you can have all the power to save those children." the captain muttered.

"By giving them a home.” she smiled at him even he looks like a dark figure in her eyes.

"Yes. Show them your kindness without anything in return." he agreed.

For a moment, Historia's heart warmed

"I didn’t expect that you're much kinder than me Captain." she looked at him harder until she can spot his black orbs staring back at her.

When she thought that he notices her gaze, He didn’t reply. Instead, he cast his eyes away from her. The wind tussled his hair, his cravat tips side to side as he is standing in front of her. For some reason, she felt that they are things that bring them together. Her new role as a Queen will keep them in touch. She is starting to like him. But not in a romantic way, of course.

An admiration out of mutual respect.

Then the wind blows to her body, her hair flies around to her face as she crumples her hand to the coat on her chest. It's getting cold, it's already dawn. .

“Now, it’s up to you, the chance is all in your hands. You can open up doors for the needy if you want to. The officials will not try to defy you when the Survey Corps are around. I will make sure of that.”

"I know what you wanted to tell me Captain." she smiled at him.

"Hmm. I hope you get it right this time kid. You’re giving me a migraine." he said.

She giggled.

She never thought that the Captain will help her to reach out in her inner thoughts. He is really smart. His heart is not made of stone. He cares for those helpless people.

"Yes Captain. You want me to build an orphanage for these children and a place for other people in need." she sighted out

"No. I want US to build an orphanage for these brats; you'll have my full support. And besides it is a good start for your image in the Monarchy." he corrected her.

For a moment, she caught the Captain's eyes though it's so dark.

"Ok Captain. A farm and the children will live there with me. It will be a good place for everyone.” She said

“That sounds good.” He replied in a flat tone.

Then the Captain raised his head to look at her direction.

And her heart warmed with his youthful face. The smile that he gave to them yesterday. The smile on his face makes him look 10 years younger. She blushed for sure. Good thing, it's dark out here.

"I’ll talk to Erwin first thing in the morning. I'll send you the updates. Now, let's go. You breathed too much air, I' will deal with the injured door later," he said and walked towards the door. He waited for her to follow.

"Ok." she showed him his genuine smile. Her heart is filled with joy. She walks towards the Captain.

They both head down the stairs he spoke.

“Please watch your step.” He said without looking at her. His hands were on his pocket.  


Historia takes off the coat.

They both walked quietly until they reach the doorstep of her quarters. The Captain is standing across her room.

"I will check the MP's. I'll send guards immediately.." he said in a mild tone.

She returned his coat and she can see that there is no expression on his cold face.

But at least, this night has progressed. A good progress.

"Ok. Thank you, Captain. You can go on now.” She replied with a gloomy smile. She's sleepy now and for the second time, she can spot the corners of his lips extending to his ears.

_" Go to sleep, Historia."_   
_She heard him whispered and walked away._


	3. Glorious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I finally finished my 3rd Chapter! Anyway, thank you for following my fic! to those who left a kudos and bookmarked my story, thank you, it means a lot to me since I only had few reviews. 
> 
> Please share this to others if they like this ship. Your reviews, comments and suggestions will inspire me. Huhuhuhuhu. . 
> 
> So anyways, enjoy reading!!!!!!!! I hope you will like it!!!

**_Levi_ **

While strolling towards the Commander's quarter, Levi felt the heat of the sun emanating from the windows as the sunlight physically contacted his cheek. While walking in the hallway, the new rookies gave their morning greetings to him; he just nods without meeting their eyes, whether they are the new scouts from the military police or not, he doesn't care. He reached the Commander's door. For sure; Erwin is ready to leave his room at this hour. It came to his mind that he would need the Commander's friendly opinion regarding what he brought up with the Young Queen last night.

If only Historia had seen his face when the shitty door hit his arm, surely the blonde kid would not stop mumbling her apologies to him, she'll be pouring all her kindness into his fucked up face. He wanted to punch the wooden door out of habit but for some unknown reason, he can’t. Especially, when the Queen appeared before his eyes. He was very stupid as he wondered why he could not avoid just one single fucking door. Now he could not move his hand as it commenced to swell. This is the first time it happened.

Finally, he reached the Commander’s door and knocked hoping that Erwin’s still inside.

“Who's there?” he heard him ask from the other side. He let go a sigh of relief.

“Me,” he replied in a casual tone. He knew that Erwin recognized his bored voice.

“Come in.” He said in an authoritative tone.

Levi entered the room and he saw Erwin sitting at the side of his bed, reaching down to fix his boots. He’s well dressed now, Levi’s mind wondered how he managed to put those clothes and shoes on when he only had one arm, he felt sorry for the loss of his good friend’s arm. Yet Erwin still had that determined and proud composure as he goes on with his daily life. Well, he can get used to it, he's an extremely brilliant person than any of them.

He sat on the chair beside Erwin’s desk, it was piled with a lot of papers; pens were settled in a small storage, there’s a cup of tea and a pot. At least, it’s not messy compared to Hange’s table. He would like to invite himself for a cup of tea but he prefers to drink later at the mess hall. For now, he wants to talk to Erwin about something. He battled to keep his composure as the migraine came once more, He closed his eyes, crossed his arms and legs whereas holding up for the Commander to say something.

“What is it, Levi?” the Commander finally asked.

“The kid wants to build an orphanage.” He spouted out, setting his eyes on the desk.

Erwin looked at him with a confused calm expression. For sure, he won't know what he’s talking about but Levi waited for a moment for the Commander to process what he said. He hates to talk that much.

“Queen Historia?” Erwin emphasized the first word; for sure, the Commander gathered his thoughts before he determined what he was talking about, Erwin decided to get up and headed to the cabinet to get his brown jacket and started to dress with it. Levi felt the pang when he realized that the other side of the jacket’s sleeve was still on its downfall level. Reminding him of how did the Commander lost his arm.

“Good point. I heard everyone was asking her about her first plans for the throne, one of them was Frigoz. He is making his move for his next victim. He got his eyes on her; you saw it too, at the dining hall. That bastard, he's a clean douchebag, yet so known about his dirty works.” Levi grabbed a document from the piled papers and tries to read the content. He can see from his peripheral view that Erwin raised one of his thick eyebrows.

"He's not an easy boar, and that's the perks of having the new Queen seated on the throne, she's good bait for those clean hardcore creeps at the government like Frigoz. We can get our hands on them when they are involved with the Queen." Erwin

Levi's jaw hardened about the thought. Erwin's pawning the Queen to catch the bugs. Which only means, that things might get dirty when his plans cross the tough roads. Well, we can't avoid danger in this corrupted institution.

"Then let them come, I’ll be watching." He replied to Erwin. He's wondering if he will still be there to ensure the young girl's safety.

"So, you met the Queen? Last night?" Erwin

"Hmm. . .”

“Really? I didn't see you both talk. Is that why you vanished at the Dining Hall?” he casually said, as if Levi did not notice the discreet doubt in his question.

“Tch, No. After the Queen left the party; the celebration with the pigs turned out to be screwing pointless. So I went outside for fresh air. A few hours later the kid suddenly arrived at my location out of fucking nowhere.” He turned his eyes and holds his injured hand. He remembered the feeling of being alone in the dark; it was so peaceful until shit happened.

“You stayed up late and met the Majesty?” the Commander is fixing his collars and turned to him with his curious gaze.

“Yes, MPs were not guarding outside her quarters so she managed to sneak out. Now I don’t trust the Military Police. What are they doing while they left the Queen unguarded.” Levi then reads the paper in his hand. It’s a resignation letter from one of the scouts.

He tries to switch his attention by reading the papers, but it seems that he’s distracted as ever. He knows how he looked like today; he looked shit since he's up in his room until sunrise. The image of Historia keeps on flashing in his mind. That brat.

Erwin suddenly stopped fixing himself and looked at him. The Commander does this whenever there’s something that caught his interest. “I see. So you mentioned that she wants to build an orphanage, Right?”

“Yeah. I tried to ask about her priorities as a Queen, so she said that she wants to rescue all the orphaned brats from every wall down to every corner of the Underground City.” Levi returned the paper to its original place and put his injured arm at the desk.

“You told her about the Underground City, even though you have issues about going back there?” Erwin continued what he’s been doing.

Levi pressed his index and thumb finger at the center of his forehead, “I just told her that I was raised there.” he said with disbelief

"Are you bothered?" Erwin stood in front of his bed and began to arrange his pillow.

Levi fell silent. He’s not bothered about helping the Underground City. But about going back there?

_Hell, yes._

“Well, if I am, then I shouldn't have told her about where I came from. If the Queen’s plan will be implemented, we will be directed to rescue the kids from the underground, it will be an easy task while we're in the middle of something and obviously, I will be in the first line to lead the mission. But, there's a but---”

"Now I see where this is going. Don’t start with me, Levi. I don’t want to hear your excuses." The tall Commander turned away from him, shaking his blonde head.

“Erwin, seriously.” He said in a low solid tone. He doesn’t want to argue with this man, but he has to insist.

“Be responsible, you started this anyway, so if you are going to give me an alibi, then better forget about what she wants, what's got into you, Levi?” Erwin said like it cracked something on Levi’s guts. He bit his lips. He admits that he's a coward when it talks about the Underground City.

“I know it’s a lot to ask. But I still want to help her. Don’t ask why.” He just looked at the floor; if the Commander wants to say no, then everything will be good as nothing. Yes, he made tough decisions before, and facing all kinds of danger is not new to him.

“You wanted to help her but you don’t want to take a step to do it?” Erwin closed the windows. He bet that it’s time for them to step out of the room.

“First of all Erwin, I see that she has the potential, We still do not know much about the Young Queen’s ability, just like Yeager, I want to see if it's worth to gamble, for the sake of all people, you know that she can't do it alone." Levi grabbed his hair, punishing himself.

“Listen closely if she wants to build an orphanage, we can arrange a meeting for that, for sure the orphanage will stand in a few months. But when you mentioned the other casualties in retrieving the orphans from the underground, then you better think twice. We still have a lot of other business to talk about before Reiner and Bertolt come back and kill us all. So in this case, you can help her with all the access that you had without backing out and spitting out some excuses if you want to pursue something or. . Someone who is ---”

Someone?!! When Levi heard it, he cut through the Commander’s words, His eyes gone wide and he can’t help but burst into a mild, sarcastic tired laugh and it just adds more pain to his disorganized mindset today. He banged his injured hand at the desk, letting out a wave of small anger for not taking him seriously, causing the Commander to throw his serious calculating eyes to him. Erwin’s driving him insane.

“Really? Erwin, I know I’m asking you for a favor, I will admit that I want to help her. I also know that we had a good conversation last night but I expected you to take me seriously.” He leaned at the chair as he realized that the Commander is not getting his point. He shook his head.

He just wants to get some sleep after this, for the fuck sake!

“Go to sleep Levi... The Queen might—“

“Oi Oi! You’re starting to sound more like Four-eyes when she wants to get a piece of me. Let me remind you that you only had one arm left. It will be an honor for me to do the second cut if you don't catch up with what I am trying to say.” He fixed his gestures to look more serious in the eyes of the Commander. What happened to him? What the fuck is happening with the Commander!

Then suddenly, Erwin smirked.

“You’re so defensive. I don’t know if how she managed to talk with you peacefully, I’m just amazed by her; she has the guts to catch you off guard.” The Commander gazed at his swelled hand that is resting at the desk. He bet that Erwin did not remember about him getting injured yesterday. So he must think that Levi got this injury last night.

“What happened to your arm?” Erwin asked then started to continue fixing his uniform, completely ignoring his temper.

“It got hit with a door.” he said rejecting the Commander’s growing curiosity about his arm.

How can he tell Erwin about last night? When he went out to breathe fresh air and suddenly Historia came just by kicking the damn door. How the fuck did she found him? How can she be so naïve around a grown-up man in the middle of the night in her nightdress? Levi remembered how the kid looked at him at the dark grey sky. Her face was sweet, she blushed all night. Her youthful features were visible to his eyes since she had a brighter complexion under the moonlight. Her full-bosomed body marked as the cold wind blew her dress, and he can’t even swallow while glancing in her direction. Then after she returned his green coat, her scent of sweet rose petals and honey keeps on lingering on the fabrics of his uniform. It disturbs him; he tossed his jacket at the laundry clothes. She smelled so sweet and. . . .

Innocent.

_Bollocks, she’s a kid Levi._

He shrugged in his seat and tried to look more serious and formal so that the Commander will not take him lightly. Erwin’s measuring his mood presence.

“Anyway, speaking of access, that’s why I came here to convince you that I will help the Queen, but in case you are going for an underground mission, do not include me or let the military police handle it without me. You can entrust me all the work here on the upper ground, I will give you all the information to locate the thugs who are responsible for human trafficking.” Levi tries to open the pot and smelled the tea inside.

He wants some tea, but this is cold.

“Again, I thought we settled this matter before, Levi. You can’t avoid the Underground City if we will conduct a rescue operation; we will need you the most because you knew the place better than us. Soon, the time will come that you have to face that horrible world again, whether you like it or not. Expand your maturity if you want to live above the ground; don’t rot with your regrets.” Erwin gave him a snobbish gaze. Levi started to feel uneasy in his stomach; Erwin is maybe a calm tempered guy, but he can sway you with his simple words, then later you will realize that he insulted you like there’s an invisible knife from his respectful tongue. Clever.

“But how many times do I have to refuse?” he admits that sometimes he’s a pain in the ass because he’s avoiding the Underground City for years. But it’s all about the fucking Queen’s plan.

He noticed the Commander sighed heavily as if he’s tired of dealing with this stuff again. Erwin put his hand on his waist and faced him. But his thick eyebrows were down and more proximate together at the center. “Levi, you’re old enough to scowl at me. How many years has it been since I pulled you out from there? How many underground rescue operations did you refuse to join, and until now, you still can’t face the place where you came from.”

The feeling of his childhood struggles, the grim faces of the people, the laughter of the prostitutes, and the darkness of the place, the smell of blood and violence. His mind rumbles as it all began to flashback.

“I can’t.” Levi reasoned out, covering his eyes with his hands.

“Now you’re wasting my time.” Erwin started to walk towards the door.

“Whatever, I believe you also want the best for her right? But I hope you can see for yourself that we can give her a little helping hand. Help coming from the bastards who pushed her to the crown. And” he paused "it's the only help I think I can give from that place.” He simply said and it’s enough for the Commander to pause before he reaches the door.

Levi holds his own hands together on the top of the desk. Praying for the Commander to consider his request, it took a moment for Erwin to talk again, but after a long awkward silence, he spoke.

Please say yes.

He turned to him.

“Fine. I will let Hange conduct the rescue operation in the underground as well as here above the ground, it won't take long. But I will entrust you the Queen, guide her and, continue what you both started...You know what to do. Be a man.” Erwin said in a calm tone now.

Levi’s thoughts clung to that word.

“Tch. Whatever, but thank you.” Levi stood on his feet.

“You and your Squad will give your assistance to the Queen as long as you all live; you will keep what you promise to her. Let Eren Yeager help you so that you can keep your eyes close to him.” They both stepped out of the room.

“Fine. Now I have two brats to babysit.” They crossed the hallway.

“You asked for it. Another thing Levi, you are not allowed to choke her again. I heard what you did before and I’m not pleased by it.” Erwin warned him.

“Tch, I didn't have a choice. You know me." He blurted

“Be nice to her. It’s an order.”

"Tsss."He said.

* * *

***************

The sky is clear blue without a hint of an incoming storm; the sun is high on its peak. Levi thought that this day will be perfect for an outdoor meeting while he is standing in front of the Reiss Green House Farm. This is the second project that they had established after they built the orphanage; before Historia opened up to anyone, she asked him if he could still help her with the implementation of this huge garden, he didn’t refuse.

Erwin supported and helped with the second project as they made preparations for their next expedition. Levi assisted the Queen in persuading other high-ranking authorities to support, all of them agreed with the Queen because they thought that a lot of residents will enjoy the project.

Dhalis Zachary also supported the young Queen's plan, as he said that it’s not difficult to implement this because they’re sufficient in supply and budget. Same as the orphanage, they recovered this garden from the properties confiscated from the nobles.

It’s a garden that is developed for the entire public community. This is a place where they grow various medical herbals, vegetables, and fruits as a free supply for the whole Districts, including the families at the Underground City. It’s a five-hectare land under the expense of the new Queen.

The people that volunteered to work here were those who are homeless, poor farmers, and deserving people from the Underground City who devoted their lives to the Queen. Thanks to Erwin who suggested the criteria for qualifications. These people were paid and protected under the Royal Monarchy.

Today, there are people gathered in front of the gates, he bet that they were still waiting for the important person to arrive so that they can all start the first tour in this green place. As he approached, he saw Commander Erwin and Hange talking near the entrance, both of them were wearing their formal attires. Erwin and Hange wore their usual buttoned-up shirt and black pants, Hange’s eyeglasses is pulled up on her forehead while Erwin’s on his casual look, his yellow hair tip to its opposite side. Both of them turned in his direction.

“Leeeeevi! Good to see you here, I thought you’re not coming.” Hange greeted him enthusiastically. She’s always shouting for his name whenever they meet as if he’s standing on the other side of the mountain.

“Hello, Four-eyes.” He replied flatly.

“Oh, so after this, you will head straight to the camp?" Hange asked while looking at his uniform attire with the green cloak.

"Yes, I will meet with them after this. Yeager's in good shape again after you used up all his strength. I will check if he can do the titan hardening experiments tomorrow."

“Yeah, I felt sorry for that, but I’m sure he rested well for one day, so we can get back to the experiments today, I'm sorry to tell you this but we have to proceed with our experiments today since this is a quick lunch with the Queen.” She said in a serious tone.

“Tch, I don’t know but one day is still not enough for sure. But I see he’s eager to master the skills before that two jerks appear in front of us again.” He remembered Yeager’s green orbs, the stubborn yet so determined titan shifter. It caused the lives of his previous squad to keep his ass safe, so he better makes good progress after this whole damned preparation ends. They have five days left to complete the preparations to reclaim wall Maria and to use that key to the basement.

“Where is she?” Erwin suddenly spoke beside him; the Commander looked at him with his usual stern gaze.

“Who?” he asked flatly

“The Queen, Levi, don’t tell me you forgot about her?” Erwin asked in a dominating tone.

“Tch.” He glanced around the crowd. For sure, Most of the residents are gathered here just to see the Queen. Anyway, where is she? That blonde kid should be here, it's already lunchtime.

“Well, we thought you'll be with her. What happened about escorting her today?"Hange glanced at the Commander. His blue eyes were always calculating the movements of the crowd.

“She said that the Mp's will escort her today. “Levi remembered that Historia wrote him a letter three days ago, saying that his squad doesn't have to escort her. That Nile insisted for her to use her royal guards whenever she attends meetings here in the capital.

“Ahh. I just observed that if you're not with the scouts, then for sure, you're only spending your time with the Queen. Since you have to attend the meetings with her regarding the orphanage and the greenhouse project.” she laughed and elbowed him lightly at his side.

He frowned at her. Does she need to have something to say about everything he does? Especially about Historia?

“I don't understand what you are talking about.” He said flatly like he doesn't give a damn about her observations.

"Hmm, you don't know what I mean but you do know that you are spending too much time with Historia than focusing on Eren. If Mikasa's not around to watch over him, you will probably have a hard time spending your day at the orphanage or with Historia. You even managed to visit the orphanage two times a week and check on the Queen's activities. "Hange sited,

“You knew my business with the Queen, right? Do we have to talk about it all over again? After two months?” He shut her with his cursing stare.

“Stop interrogating the Captain, Hange. You can also spend your free time at the orphanage; the Queen said that the Survey Corps has a special place to stay at the orphanage at whatever point you like, so Levi's simply utilizing his short available chance to help. ." Erwin clarified in a protective tone.

“Well, I love to visit the orphanage someday. What I am amazed about is how Levi prolonged his patience towards our Queen, and there's a side of him that was new to my observation, a personality that only shows up when he’s around with the Queen. Don’t tell me, Erwin, you didn’t notice something? After how many years we had fought together, don’t tell me there’s nothing unusual about the two of them?" She smiled teasing him.

Levi just throws her a look of disgust and tossed away her hand that is on his shoulders.

“You’re always suspicious when you’re not fond of seeing something. I'm not surprised.” He avoided her eyes. He doesn't have an opinion about what she says.

Her gesture changed into a serious manner, Levi saw the spark on Hange’s eyeglasses as she fixed it on her forehead.

“You know what I mean Levi, I don’t have to say it on your face since you just don’t want to admit that you are attached to the Queen.” She moved her glasses discreetly but her eyes were staring at him. He turned away, there's no point listening to her useless observations.

"Talk some sense four-eyes. There's nothing unusual about it. ”He rolled his eyes. Even if there’s a simple explanation for a single problem, she's still not satisfied with it. Is it bad to be kind towards the Queen? Is there something that he should be guilty about?

“That morning, after the coronation day, you have an injury on your left arm, and you can’t even move them for days, you said that you were hit by a door. Is that true?” she added with a curious tone. Seriously, is she not gonna shut her mouth? Does she have to dig about him and the Queen?

“Hange, for a million times, I already answered that question. Erwin, can I just leave? "He stood still and clenched his fist. The more he ignores Hange, the more that she searches for her wrong answers.

“No. Just answer her and you’re good.” Erwin simply said, but his attention was roaming around. Levi gave them his threatening look. He just felt that he have nothing to explain about his attending with Historia. There's nothing unusual, though he's giving his full support to Historia's plans. He just thought that he’s performing these to help.

He glimpsed that the Commander is not paying attention. The way his face wanders around the area.

Well, Erwin’s distracted again. He's not like this before; his eyes are searching for something.

Or someone.

Tch, for sure, Nile's wife is here, he thought that his family is residing somewhere near this place and that's why Erwin's not paying attention. His eyes were on that girl again. He wondered why Erwin had his eyes pinned on Nile's wife.

He can see Erwin's longing, flushed, and regret facial expression,

_Regret? seriously._

For the love of your fucking eyebrows Erwin, it's a married woman.

He's sure he didn’t say that aloud.

One time he heard Nile and Erwin talked at Erwin's office, Erwin said that he had feelings for this woman but he chose not to pursue her because of the line of his work. Well, he bet that the Commander did not feel any regret. Or did he?

He wondered about that. Despite being so stern and intelligent, does the Commander have feelings for a woman? But why did he not pursue her? Are his dreams matter more than having a lover?

Great, now he will deal with Hange alone about these frequent activities with Historia.

“Levi.” He heard Hange beside him but he tried not to turn to her since he’s looking around to find that woman. He never met her, but if he will follow Erwin’s gaze, he will determine the woman’s face. He tried to look from the crowd, but no one matches Levi's suspicions.

“Levi, look!” he felt that Hange tapped her fingers on his shoulder while he’s glancing around, looking for the perfect suspect about Marie’s identity

“Levi, look this way.” She grabbed Levi’s jacket and forced him to look in another way that he almost tips to the side. In one swift move, he grabbed Hange’s hand and twisted it, making the regret that she reached for him.

“Shit, don’t touch me. Idiot!” he snarled at her face.

Hange just looked at him flatly, pulling her hand back. “The Queen’s coming.” She pointed her finger, for some reason he followed the direction and it seems that the people’s attention was drawn to something. They are all looking in the same direction; Erwin is looking there too.

He heard a thudding on the ground as he stared at the road and when he spots something in the distance, he sees a dominant white horse that stands out beyond all the colors around the environment. White as snow, its long soft manes dance extraordinarily, while it crosses the road between the houses and the crowds. He can see it's blue eyes as it raged towards their direction like a mythical creature. Broad muscles moved while it stretches to make a sprint along the way.

_Glorious._

He relaxed and let go of Hange's hand. He began to fix his cravat and his cloak. As he looked back at the horse, he can spot the rider at the back of the wonderful horse, a small blonde headed girl wearing a white corporate blouse and white riding pants with black, boots. Her golden locks are fixed at the back of her head. Both the rider and the horse looked so compatible with each other as they approach them with a group of Military Police behind them. She looked so small at the back of the creature as it strides towards them.

Hmmph. He thought that despite telling her not to leave the orphanage, she is not taking a no for an answer. He understands that the Queen's not yet used to her new role. Sure it would be boring since she will not participate in any combative activities unlike them. She's a Queen now, so she should be sitting at her throne and enjoy her new fancy life. Or let's say, she should have been with the orphans.

“I guess she hates the carriage,” Hange said in a low tone like she's also starstruck by the sight of the incoming person. She shook her head upon looking at the young Queen. Levi heard Historia once said that she must follow the right protocol regarding her transportation which is to use the royal carriage, but she refused to use it as she described it to be so fancy for her taste.

Levi turned to Erwin. “Excuse me.”

Erwin nodded and Levi walked towards the pathway. A few seconds, Historia is halting her horse in front of him, and the MPs halted behind her. He drew closer to the pearly white horse as it acknowledged his presence. The horse glanced at him, its blue eyes were looking at him, leaning forward for an attempt to lick his face but he managed to avoid it. . The horse sneered. Well, the bond that they'd share will always remain.

“Glorious” He welcomed the white horse as he runs his hand on its forehead. The horse groaned when he tapped its side. She hissed and sent a small amount of slime on his face. Just like old times when they are together at the stables. It’s been three weeks since the horse was relocated to the Queen’s premises.

He gave the horse his icy pissed look as it nickered on his familiar touch. She still has this smooth coat, her whiteness is still there.

“Well, it means that she wants her treat Captain,” Her Majesty's voice spoke behind the horse; he turned to the young Queen and met her blue eyes as always, it matched the eye color of the horse, they both have the same color, he enjoyed the sight of it. She smiled at him while some of her locks loose from its place

“Hi, Captain Levi.” She simply said.

“Your Majesty.” he said without returning a smile on her.

He reached for his pocket and drew out small slices of carrots and feed it to the horse. The white mare chewed the treat as Levi’s hand touch her lower jaw. behind the horse's head, he can feel the young Queen’s childish gaze while he’s offering his food to the beast.

He glanced at the young Queen, her blue eyes reflected the warmth of the place, as playful as she moves her cloudless sky blue orbs to their direction. A worried and expecting expression is written all over her face. She’s watching at the horse as it chewed the food from his hands. Levi stared at the young Queen’s innocent youthful face for a moment, waiting for her to meet his eyes. He just wanted to tell her how hard-headed she became, he clearly stated from his last visit that they are finalizing their preparations and they don't have time for this quick lunch, but then again, she went for it.,

When she felt his gaze, she looked at him. Her rosy lips formed into a sweet smile that it reached her ears as her eyes were whispering something to him.

He ignored and turned his attention to the horse as it starts to devour his hands.

"Tch, Hey, don't chew all the carrots at the same time, you'll get choke again, stupid horse.” He cursed as Glorious’ saliva filled his hands. But it didn’t bother him;

“Nice to see you today, Queen Historia.” Erwin approached them.

“Hello Commander, I’m glad you all made it. Hello Section Commander Hange.” She turned to Hange. Her smile was genuine as they all looked up to her. Behind her blonde hair is the clear blue sky with the white clouds, her stunning blue eyes suddenly standout in Levi’s view. He drew out a white handkerchief to wipe the disgusting liquid sticking on his hands. Erwin glanced at him and rolled his eyes.

“Greetings your Majesty, You look dashing riding on your white horse, you look good together.” Hange praised the Queen.

“Yes, anyway, thank you for giving Glory as a gift. She's a wonderful and intelligent horse, I love her so much.” She hugged the horse’s nape.

“Glory? Is that her new name?” Levi asked the Queen. He raised his eyebrows for disapproval. No one called his horse that name before.

“Y-yes, it’s a short name for Glorious. Her name is too long, so I made it short for her. She loves it, right Glory?” Levi watched carefully as her tiny flawless hands caressed the manes of the beast.

The horse just made a small sound and twitched its ears. Levi felt betrayed as he looked at the horse, he knows that the horse won't listen if you call her another name, so he's amused how the hell did Glorious accepted that name for a short of time.

_Ugly beast._

“Captain, is it ok if I call her Glory?” Historia looked at him.

Oh, she's asking for his approval now? When the horse spent three weeks in her barn?

"Hmm." He just looked at her blankly and nodded his head. The horse is not his now, so why bother?

“Then we are glad that you tamed Glorious. When she’s still in the hands of the Scouts or let’s say, Levi as her previous owner, she had kicked everyone who tried to get on her back and she only listens to the Captain, that's why we're worried when Levi chose her as your gift, she's precious to him. There's no way that a stranger can take this wild beasty.”Hange said

“Yes, it’s a good point for you, Your Majesty, I really think you have a thing towards Ill-tempered beings...”Erwin said and glanced at Levi.

Levi’s eyes gave him a “what the fuck do you mean by that” look.

Their conversation was interrupted when an MP approached the Queen and signaled that he will help her to get off; Levi thought that he failed to serve his purpose for approaching them, so he just stood back and waited for her to get off the saddle. Without a word, the Queen and the three of them walked towards the gates of the garden. The MPS stayed at the pathway.

As they entered the garden, he can see the field of green bushes planted in rows, several paths allow the vendors to walk, and he can see a few farmers who are strolling around digging at the ground.

Not bad.

They trailed the small soiled path, they were in the middle of the green bushes and it’s a bit muddy when they stepped on the ground since it rained these past few days.

He’s keeping his balance to avoid slipping. Erwin and Hange were walking at the frontline followed by Historia and Levi.

“I thought you can all make it today Captain. I was expecting the others” Historia mumbled as she carefully makes a step.

“I told you already, as we speak, my squad is still busy preparing at the HQ. I hope you will understand, but they asked me to appear here to tell you that they can't come." He said in an apologetic sound.

“I’m sorry for interfering with your schedules. I just want to see familiar faces when coming here. It’s hard to keep my mind busy when I am worried...” Levi’s listening while he was staring at the Queen’s back.

He can see her perfect bunned golden hair, the white skin on her nape that is hidden behind the white collars and her small shoulders, and curved hips. Her hands clasped behind her. He can sense her concern, they are all aware of the upcoming operation and they are all hoping for something impossible to happen.

"I told you that we are in the middle of preparation, your Majesty. So there's no need for you to bother from coming here from the orphanage. We're already exchanging letters, so why can't you place your butt stick to at a safe place." Levi protested. He's certain about explaining to her about their next objectives.

“I think you should wait at the orphanage, since the kids needed you there, Your Majesty. At times like these, it’s hard to see when it will be safe for you to venture out again. We don’t know what those bastards are doing now. So you should stay behind.” Erwin said in a mild and directive tone.

“Maybe I can still join you at this expedition—“

“You’re expecting your dear Ymir to appear right?” He asked. He remembered that Ymir is always clinging with Historia way back at their scouts days. He can still picture out how worried she looked when they recovered Ymir’s injured body and how Historia protected her from Hange who wanted to end Ymir’s life. Then maybe that is why she's itching to join them. To see her lover who chose the two bastards over Historia.

_Fuck._

The Queen did not respond. But her shoulders are down as she makes small steps at the muddy ground.

Could he be somehow correct on his suspicions? That she's expecting to see that bitch again?

While they are still walking at the small road, between the green bushes of the garden, Levi can spot their destination. The House in the middle of the place. Tables and chairs were placed outside the structure, with a tent to cover the setting from the rain or heat. The maids were preparing the food.

“But I can’t just stand here; wearing that crown and watch you guys.” She said in a caring and tensed voice.

“I don't want to hear another word from you, kid. Don't be ridiculous.” He simply said at her back.

“Don’t worry your Majesty, we will spare a time for you to meet them again if that’s what you wish.” Erwin said in a calm demeanor tone. The Commander is covering his offensive lines for the Queen, well he knows it's not that offensive. He just can't help it, if hurting her feelings will shut her mouth, then he will be willing to do it.

They are still following the muddy footpath; the soil is revealing an unpleasant moist every time they step on it. Levi felt uneasy when the sticky earth meets his shoes, It’s getting thicker and the ground is swallowing their boots, it would be easy If the farmers filled the way with stones to help the passersby walk confidently. Because there’s a big possibility that one of them will slip into the dirt. Levi flustered at the sight of the muddy soil.

This is hideous. He thought.

“It’s getting slippery here; please follow my steps so that you will not fell on the mud.” Erwin said at the front row. As they continued to walk, Levi observed that Histora’s not following Hange’s steps. She’s having a hard time keeping up with them since they are walking fast.

“Hey, quite your clumsy steps, you're slowing us down." He snapped at the young Queen as the others made a great distance from them now...

"It's so thick, I can't lift my boots or else I'll slip." She struggled to speak as she's lifting her legs. Her white pants were still no trace of dirt, a sign that she's walking carefully so as not to splatter some mud on her attire.

"I can't believe you're wearing white clothes in a place like this, you're Majesty." He mumbled. He's pretty sure that at the end of the day, her clothes will get stained with mud. How can she not realize that this is the kind of environment that they were getting to?

He rolled his eyes as the Queen tries to spread her arms to keep her balance while stepping on the gluey soil. Her small body was striving to make a step, worried that she will end up on the ground.

"I don't know that it will be so filthy here, now am cautious of course. I will not forgive myself if I-----" she didn't finish her words as both of her feet slides on the slippery mud, she attempted to move her feet to step on the ground but her other leg was now bending and her body's slanting backward sending Historia's body to Levi's direction. When he noticed that she's slipping off, he immediately stepped forward and reached to catch her.

"Shit!" He caught her by his chest and his arms went to wrap her flat stomach. without time to speak, he circled his arms around her so tight. Unfortunately, His boots got slipped and by the time Historia's figure bumped his chest, the next thing he felt is her weight pushing him to the watery soft mud. He saw both of their feet rising above their head.

They both slipped to the ground causing a splash of brown water.

She's lying on her back on top of him, while he's lying on his back on the mud, eyes wide. His head, his back, his legs kissed the vicious mixture of water and soft soil. His other arm was perfectly covered with dirt. He also realized that his other arm was on the Majesty's flat stomach. He can feel the muscles under her shirt. Her hair was on his face. The smell of sunflower and lemon thrust inside his nose with a thick bump of her blonde head to his teeth. Her lower body levels on his belly and between his legs.

"Bollocks !" He growled under the Queen.

* * *

Author's note: Hi Readers! Thank you for reading and following my fic. I'm happy that you reached chapter 3. Lately, I'm out of inspiration because I only had few reviews. But I know it's normal, I am a new writer and this is my first Rivihisu fic. So I am ending this chapter like this since it's already a long chapter. Like 14 pages in ms word. That's long for me haha. I know the scenes in this chapter is not that much, but I am still working to build up the chemistry.

I will still figure out something to make things more thrilling and in shape with AOT characters. Just share and leave a review to keep me going and inspired. 

keep safe everyone!

Laters Baby!!!-

///C18//////


	4. What a Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took so long for me to post the update. I'm so busy in my job but thank God, I got my free time to finalize this chapter. So I hope you'll like this chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy reading!!!!

**_Historia_ **

Historia was on top of her former Captain.

The shock was still on her nerves as she felt that her body lined up on the Captain's chest, and their head lies on top of each other. She strived to turn her head on the side but she was dazed as his thin-lined lips met her eyes. She quickly looked away, as her cheeks warmed by the close gesture.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment, silently scolding herself for letting her stupidity rule her mind. She needs to get rid of herself for being reckless. As a Queen, being this dumb wounded her pride, she just humiliated the Captain.

While time freezes in her thoughts, she felt something strange inside her. Suddenly, she just heard an echoing sound from her ears, her vision turned white, and the blue sky turned into a complete blankness in her sight. She smelled the Captain's usual cologne mixed with the smell of dirt mud and it stayed on her nose then her heart stopped beating that she felt her body was so cold like ice, her hands were freezing. She felt an electric current rise from deep within her, like a lightning bolt, it strikes her nerves, heart, and brain.

She gasped

_As the electricity spread on her body, she can hear the drumming beat of her heart_

_“Our Queen. . ."_

_She heard strange voices. A voice that is so deep like it came from below the ground; something was off and not normal._

_“Our dear Queen, we’re so glad you finally summoned us. We're awake all these years and waited for a royal bloodline to rule us again”. The voices continued to talk, it spread out all over the place, she realized that the voice has consisted of several voices._ _Her stomach twisted as she hears a voice from a woman, man, kid, and an elder, they spoke together as one._

"W-what?" It's the only word that came out of her mouth. She can't see anything but whiteness; she tried to hold her breath to control the panic that was flowing on her body.

"Hey, kid. For wall's sake, get the fuck up." She frowned as she heard another person talked, to her relief, it was Captain Levi's voice, it gave her a little strength to build herself within this strange scenario.

_"_ C-Captain, I can’t see anything." She declared to him, she can still feel the Captain lying below her. His warm hand was resting on top of her belly; involuntarily she placed her hands on top of his hand and hold on to it so tight in horror. He slightly flinched when her palm touched his hand, she knows that this may feel a little bit awkward but it's the only thing that she can hold on to. She felt powerless in this state.

"What do you mean you can’t see anything? Get off me." Levi snarled below her angrily, removing his hand on her belly to get away from her grasp. He shoved her away; He tipped his body top to the side sending Historia roll to the ground. She used her elbow to support her body.

"Oh!" She yelped as she tried to lift her head from the mud.

_“Your blood has been awakened.". The strange voices continued to talk in her mind, she doesn’t know if the Captain heard the voice, but it seems they are talking to her alone._

“W-who are you?!" she tried to ask the voices, she turned her head, following the source of the sound. But it was everywhere, it was impossible to locate.

“Who are you talking to?” She heard the Captain’s confused voice. She can tell that he got up on his feet; his voice was just right above her head.

"C-Captain, can you hear them?” she had nothing else to say, she was dumbfounded looking at the bright light.

“I don’t see anybody here, it’s just the two of us.” Levi sarcastically reminded her.

_“We can only talk to people who had the same bloodline as you; the only difference is that you don't possess the Founding Titan. The nine connections will appear once you had a connection with the founding titan.” it’s so loud that it almost broke her eardrums._

“The founding what? What do you mean?!!” she could not understand what the voice was referring to. What does her blood have to do with what is happening now?

“Historia.” the Captain’s voice inserted. His voice was the only one who sounds normal...unlike these voices, it sounds like they came from a cave, their voices echoed.

_“We were watching you, Historia Reiss. You opened a door that was never intended for you since you don’t possess the Founding Titan. Your hands were stained by your own blood and turned you into the true ruler of the walls. The path allows you to access selected doors; that doors will open once you wished to be relocated into another path.". It delivered the message like a warning on her ears._

Then her vision suddenly turned black, like someone just turned off a light. The blackness slowly faded away as she was able to see the earth again. . .

She gasps in horror. What did just happen? What does Founding Titan mean? What's going on with her?

"Historia." when her eyesight returned, she met his steel grey orbs, there was a hint of astonishment and doubt on his face.

She let out a sigh of relief as she realized that what she was seeing was not her imagination. That she was with a real person and was not trapped in a dream.

To answer her questions, she stroked his cheek to feel his warmness, even though her hand was still shaking. They both looked at each other when she suddenly threw herself to the Captain. She does not care what the Captain says. Luckily, the Captain did not say a word. He just let her do what she wanted, so she tightened her grip on him. Her head against his shoulders. She didn't felt him hugging her back, but its ok. She doesn't need his arms around her; she just wants to feel the real world. She couldn't understand, but his embrace seemed to help steady the strong pulse of her heart. She breathed fast to let out her fear and to ease her mind.

Will she tell him? Will he believe her?

Her body slowly calmed down while she squeezed him in her arms. When she was satisfied and lost her anxiety, she immediately let go of the man. Now she feels ashamed, she didn't want to give him the wrong impression but he remained silent as she moved slightly to avert her gaze.

Why didn't she realize that this is so intimidating? What is she thinking?

"I- I uhh I didn't mean to --.”She tried to speak but that was all that came out of her lips.

"You're crying." He said in a calm soothing voice.

She's not unaware that tears were coming out of her eyes.

"I- I heard voices, it's all over the place--" her voice cracked as she started to explain. But Captain Levi cut her words

"Shhhh, you need to calm down first. Let's. . Just talk about this next time. We will talk in some other place. . “His tone was reassuring, giving her comfort. She can't help but stare at him, she's confused why all of sudden, he's so mild to her. There's no trace of anger in his voice.

"But--"

"I will listen to you, but not now. Pull yourself together, we have to move on. . “He removed his green cloak; the back part of the garment was dirty. But some part of it was still dry and clean; he tries to fold it and used the clean part to wipe the mud on her cheeks down to her neck. She followed his eyes as he traveled the cloak down to her neck, his eyelashes moved while glancing down to her without even blinking. She's speechless; he never did this before to her. 

"I- I need to talk to you and Commander. It has something to do with titans. “She spoke as she tensed on the pressure of his strokes while wiping her neck. Her stomach suddenly burns while glancing at his strong arms.

"No. Tell me about it later. The Commander doesn't have to know about it yet. Let me hear it first before we let the others know." Now he folds the cloak and chose the clean part of it to wipe her left arm.

"What? Why? By any chance, did you hear it too?" She curiously asked him.

"I heard nothing. . .” he pointed out to her. He stopped from wiping away the mud on her hands and gave her the cloak. “Return my cloak once it’s clean.”

"b-but I think its viral information, it came from some -"

"I said not now. We have to move, your Majesty." he emphasized his tone to let her understand that she should stop talking.

Now she's confused about why he's acting this way. He witnessed her awhile ago, and now he's telling her to not say a word to others?

"W-what are you doing?" She protested as the Captain lifted her from the ground.

"I'll carry you since you're already slowing us down."

Then the next thing she knew, the Captain held her against his chest, she quickly snaked her arms around his neck. She noticed now that they are both stained with mud, he carried her as if he was not bothered by her weight. Well, considering the size of her body, she will be weightless to those people who have perfect body built.

The incident a while ago was still disturbing her, her enthusiasm about attending this lunch faded away; it was replaced with fear and confusion. Now she wants to return to the castle and stay in her room to over think again.

Now, Historia's mind is mixing up, giving her a slight headache.

She turned her glance to the Captain whose face was just an inch away from her, she can spot the pale texture of his skin, he already had a few wrinkles under his eyes, but it was not that obvious. She noticed the lump of his mouth; it was pinkish brown and thin lips. The double eyelids curved between his confused eyebrows and eyes. His bangs hang on his forehead, as it had the same color as his eyes. His undercut was well maintained, as he had proper haircut every four weeks. She remembered that the Captain mentioned it to her at the library, when Erwin left them alone.

"Stop staring, there's nothing wrong with my face." he spoke without looking at her.

She came out to her senses; how long have she been staring at him?

Oh no. her cheeks are warming, she’s blushing again.

"I'm just staring. There's no harm upon doing that right?" She bit her lip, regretting it right away.

She suddenly poured out those words from her mouth defensively. 

What a brave mouth she has. He just gave her his cold steady look by turning his eyeball to her while making another step on the muddy ground.

“Not unless there's something that you wanted to tell me. I know that look."

Historia frozen as she stared at the Captain's nose and chin from her position. It was carved perfectly.

But the thought about it faded away as she noticed the curves of his face. He's not that old for a thirty-plus guy, but his lip was so blush pink that she wondered if anyone has tasted it. Her stomach lurched with the thought. Have anyone kissed the Captain?

The thought of kissing the Captain. . How would it feel like? Will his mouth be cold or warm? Is it soft against hers? Will his eyes stare back at her if she-

"You're not paying attention, my Queen." Her heart skipped.

_My Queen_.

His voice was stern and sent some butterflies down to her stomach. Now she felt her face red and the Captain just glanced at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm distracted. What-- what did you say?" Did she try to ask?

"Tch, Distracted about what?" He asked with a trace of impatience in his tone.

For an answer, she just looked at him steadily as she whispered in her mind.

_You, idiot_

Then she realized it, her thoughts were killing her at the moment. Is she insane? He's fifteen times older than her, how can she say that?

“Tch” he made a low sound.

This is ridiculous, Historia felt funny inside that she wants to laugh it out loud. Fantasizing the Captain at this hour? How pathetic.

"I think I'm just overwhelmed by the mud." She quickly shallowly reasoned out.

"Hmm. . . I'm particularly anxious that we should not get a wrong impression about things here. “He said flatly.

"We're both not." She stared at the Captain, giving him her piercing eyes.

"Well, I am." He growled in a deep voice as they cross the muddy footpath.

She's about to say something in return but they finally catch up with the other pair. They're near the house now. Hange turned to them and was stunned by the sight of them.

"Oh, what a disaster.” She commented in surprise

"Disaster it is." Captain Levi murmured.

She just curled her body against his chest, trying to calm herself so that she will not say another word.

* * *

**_Levi_ **

A few moments later, they were standing in front of the farmhouse. Erwin just gave his flat gaze to him and the Queen who's in his arms. Hange was talking to an old man who came to meet them. Historia's silent in his arms while clinging to his neck. Her dashing outfit was ruined. Her face was now grayish peach and only his blue eyes were left to standout.

Not just long ago, the Queen was having an episode. He heard her speak while she claimed that she can't see anything. But Levi sensed something; they should discuss this in a private matter as he also felt something strange when she lost her eyesight. The feeling of being hit by lightning, his body gone numb as the next thing he heard is the Queen talking in a confused tone while looking in the middle of the air, like a blind woman.

Her face was not faking it. He can feel that there's something mysterious was happening between them. She hugged him so tight and he just felt right about it. How come her tiny arms warmed his cold mood for the day? He doesn’t want to hurt her again by simply shoving her away, just like a while ago. He can’t stand the hurt in her face. Good thing they never had a chance to deepen their conversation, he's afraid that something inside him might build up as he engages himself to the Queen's presence. He started to feel something and he doesn’t want it to develop.

He’s aware of it, that he’s attached to the kid’s charm, but he doesn’t want to lose his resolve. He wants to minimize getting alone with the Queen, but he always end being alone with her like he doesn’t have a choice.

Another man and woman came to approach the two of them. They both look familiar to him in a distance, and to his surprise. . They’re not just random people; he really recognized one of them.

"Y-your Majesty!! What happened?! You're covered with mud, goodness gracious!" the woman in her mid-forties said came looked so worried. Her hazelnut colored hair just reminded him of someone as the resemblance was undeniable.

He immediately put Historia down. The guy in his fifties approached from the back of the lady.

"Your Majesty, you have to clean up before you eat your lunch. You too, Sir--" the man didn't finish his words when he met his eyes. His mouth just hanged open for a moment but later disguised his shock by simply glancing at Erwin and Hange.

Levi gestured sideways, looking at the ground to avoid meeting his eyes; it did take for the man a couple of seconds to recognize him since he's covered with crappy dirt. He remembered him so well but he does not have the guts yet to face them again. After all, what happened, He forgot that they'd been transferred here as caretakers and his mind's not processing properly, unable to identify how to react in this awkward situation, there's no way that he can make things right with this guy. Levi just stared at them blankly to show his usual mood around people. Stopping him from showing any remorse to cover up what he truly felt around these people.

"Levi-- I mean, Captain Levi, it's - it's you." The man looked at him with disbelief.

Levi's name. . No one called him that way when civilians talk to him, they usually call him Captain. But this man was supposed to call him by his name alone. It's the first time that he heard it from this man and he assumed that he already learned the truth.

Tension's coming.

Levi greeted him with a nod, keeping himself neutral as possible. The woman beside the guy dropped her jaw when she recognized him and glanced at her partner.

"Of course, you knew each other, right?" The young Queen asked them, the lady beside the man looked at Levi and her expression changed. Her mouth dropped as if she saw someone who wasn't supposed to exist. Her face turned gloomy and with a trace of anger.

"Y-es. He’s the--" the lady spoke but Levi intervened.

"Can we do the talking after we clean ourselves?" He asked desperately to make an excuse so that he can avoid a conversation in front of the Queen. He looked at Erwin, giving him a confronting look.

Bad timing.

"Y-yes. Let us introduce ourselves first, I am Pedro and this is my wife Wena. It's our first week living as one of the residents in the garden and we want to give our great gratitude to you, Your Majesty. It's a great privilege to be chosen as one of your trusted servants. We finally have a place that we can call home, for a while.” Pedro offered a handshake to the Queen, he gestured politely at them trying to cover his true reaction from seeing Levi's face.

Of course, he's a deal here.

"Uhm, y-yes, it’s nice to meet you both. But I'm sorry, I can't shake my hands with you, I'm covered with dirt.” Historia’s acting shy in front of them. Her face looks sorry while she rubs her hands together, "But I'm so happy that you're here finally, you should also thank Captain Levi because he picked your family as the new permanent residents here before Commander Erwin finalized and filtered all the documents. He made sure that you deserved to be here." she turned to him and smiled at them.

The couple's reactions were again awed by the information. Pedro just let out a sigh while glancing at Levi and was forced to fake a smile at him; he can see that Pedro’s face flattened sideways.

Not a word in front of the Queen, please. He eyed the old man.

They're not supposed to know about how he arranged to put them here. How embarrassing.

"Hmm. . . I guess, thanks a lot for that, Captain." Pedro faltered. Levi wants to roll his eyes upon hearing that.

The couple went silent for a while; the blonde kid beside Levi just stared at them, confused as if why there's dead air in the place.

"Pedro and Wena, can you please assist the two of them. Give them some extra clothes if you have one.” Erwin came next to them. He glanced at Historia and gave his gentle smile. He winked at her.

Levi looked at Erwin and he's not surprised about the Commander's behavior.

Something's up.

He sighed, feeling a little bit distressed about the situation, just what are they trying to do here?

Shit. It's a set-up for him, and the Queen's not aware of it.

"Ok Commander. We can lead you to the well. Wena, find some clothes for the Queen and for . . . this guy, while we head at the back." Pedro instructed his wife.

For some time, Levi had difficulty swallowing when he noticed the hesitation to call his name.

"Ok. Please excuse me." Wena quickly moved towards the house, while Hange came to join them.

"The table's ready." She announced excitedly.

"I'm sorry, but I think I have to head back to the Headquarters, I'm calling it a day. I have to change clothes; I guess I'll see you at the orphanage soon, your Majesty." He declared to everyone as their heads turned to him. Wena stopped walking and gave him a disappointed look.

"What? But we just got here? We haven't eaten lunch yet." Historia spoke in protest.

Levi noticed the look on Hange and Erwin's faces. They were talking through eye indications which smokes his anger, The Commander glanced sideways looking at Levi, Hange raised her eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

Levi wants to slice them up with his knives. How can they set him up, what benefit would they get if they dig up this issue within the Queen's presence? This is too personal.

"I'm not hungry anyway. I have my ration bar." he started to move and walk to the muddy path. He wants to leave the place as soon as possible. Quickly he strode away heading for the muddy path when a small hand gripped his arms.

"I-I'm sorry for dragging you in the mu--" Historia's talking fast and desperate.

“That’s not the reason why I want to leave.” He stopped and eyed her dirty hands that were gripping his arm. She's so pale today.

"No one will leave this place, not until we have our lunch with the Queen. You came here so it means that there's nothing urgent in the Headquarters." Erwin spoke in a calm tone, but for Levi, it's a warning gesture.

"Please," Historia begged.

If only she had any idea what was happening in front of her.

Pedro turned away unable to look in his direction. Levi clenched his jaw, as he found the situation unacceptable to his discretion. He's unprepared. How can he not realize what they were plotting to do?

So Hange and Erwin found out. Who leaked the information? The Fuck.

"Please Levi. You don't want to disrespect the Queen and the residence who prepared to cook a meal for us right?" Hange added.

He just wants to punch her face.

He paused as he was facing on his back at them. The Queen's not pulling her hand away from his arm. Somehow it made his hair follicles stand on its end. He let out a heavy sigh before facing them again in defeat.

"Where's that damn well, I want to clean up." He blurted it out to Pedro who was surprised by his change of mind. Then he heard sighs. From Hange, Wena, and Historia.

"Tch. Let go" he snapped at the Queen. She just smiled as she pulled her hands away.

“This way, Captain.” Pedro moved on his feet, as the Queen and he followed, they walked beside the house, they passed by a window and he can see the set up inside the house. There were pots inside, sacks of soil, and a little sink at the corner. It's a storage room. When they passed the second window, he can tell that this is the kitchen. Maids we're working inside, the smell of food flew in the air and the clinging of glasses. They were all busy.

He glanced up ward and saw another window on the second floor, they lived up there. Now at the outdoor, where they are walking, colorful plants were aligned as a fence. When they turned right, he can see the back part of the house. A well, an outdoor table, and chair made of wood chopped on the sides, and their white blankets Hanged outside to dry.

Pedro stopped in front of the well, Historia stood beside Levi as they waited for the man to say something.

"You're Majesty, you will use the bathroom, we had filled it with water, you just have to walk inside the back door of the farmhouse and you will see another door that will lead you to the bathroom, we placed a clean towel inside for you. My wife will wait for you outside the bath door. Captain Levi will wash here outside." he laid his hands on the middle air to gesture where the backdoor is located.

" Uhm y-yeah. Thanks, Mr. Pedro." The Queen quickly walked towards the back door.

He followed her with his gaze, as she strode towards the door. Now, he turned to the man who is standing quietly beside the well, glancing down the water hole. Levi hesitated to approach him.

"Mr--" he was cut out immediately when the man spoke.

"I will get you a clean towel, maybe there's something that I can let you wear just for this moment. That soap is clean, you can use it, it’s your choice." The man spoke without an expression.

Compared to the very first time he met him, he talked to him politely and in a very welcoming way. But that was very bad timing, until the second time he faced them, he doesn't even have his proper goodbye when he left their house. They never got a chance to talk properly again. Until now. . .

The man headed inside the house, leaving him alone.

He just leaned beside the well and scraped his soiled head with his hands. He remembered how this all began. He let out a long sigh.

He started to clean himself by simply taking off his straps and his boots. After a couple of minutes, he was naked from the upper part, with his pants on. He started to clean himself.

"Does freshwater help?"

Levi heard the Commander spoke behind him.

"If you're here to ask, my answer's No." he didn't bother to face Erwin. He just continued to pull out a bucket of water and poured it on his head harshly. Covering up his anger as the water covers his face. "You got to be kidding about dragging us here." He rubbed his palms on his bicep until his skin turned red, it will not only remove the dirt on his skin but it almost peels his skin due to his disbelief and anger.

"I know you're angry. But so am I." Erwin added.

Levi throws the bucket harshly on the well, hearing a splash at the bottom, he faced Erwin this time with his confronting eyes.

"Since when? You'll earn nothing by digging this up." his eyes burned, staring at Erwin.

"I'm not. But good thing they sent the letter to me and not to the Premier, or you’ll be dismissed. It's too late to take action about it but what you're facing today is the undesirable effect of your decisions." Erwin added.

"I will not deny anything. But we have to leave them out of this." He lowered his face, he shut his eyes.

"I'm not digging personal matters here, Levi. I would have done it before if only you told me what the real catch before the expedition is. The kid might have lived if you're just honest to us."

"It's not like I had the choice for the brat...” He turned to the well and pulled the rope to get another bucket of water.

“That’s not just a brat, Levi and besides, they said that they want to settle things. I don't know what that is all about." Erwin replied.

“Stay out of this." Now it's Levi's time to give him warnings.

"I Am.” the Commander replied.

He continued to rub some dirt on his shoulders.

"Settle things today, while we're here. Do you understand?" The Commander did not budge; he crossed his arms, looking at him. "I'm joining Hange at the table. Don't worry about the Queen; we will keep her busy while you talk with them." Erwin started to walk away from him.

"Suit yourselves." He growled.

Then Erwin walked away.

A few moments later, he finished cleaning himself and Pedro came back with a towel. He handed it to him giving him an examining look. Levi just continued to clean himself, as the two of them were still quiet together. He waited for him to speak.

"I assume that you're doing fine Captain Levi." Pedro finally talked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking Mr. Ral."

"I thought I'll never see you again. I understand that you’re avoiding us." Mr. Ral stared at the ground while sadness filled the expression on his face.

Levi was speechless, pangs of guilt made him regret for coming here. 

**_Dang it!!_ **

“I’m sorry. I bet that there are things that I have to settle with you about Petra and –“

“That brat. I see that, Captain, I heard you and Erwin.”

Levi can’t hold his breath that long; he felt discomfort from his chest down to his stomach. He can’t stop the feeling of shame and hate to himself. Like this was the most difficult expedition that he had face from his entire life. He can’t look at him. How he wish to leave him but that’s not the case here.

The consequences of his stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! So today's December 7, 2020, so how are you today as you watched the final season, Episode 1? I'm really amazed by the animation and I screamed when I saw Jean at the end. LoL! 
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!!!! 
> 
> please no hate here. dont forget to follow me and leave some reviews.


	5. My Dear Kuchel

Levi*

“I didn’t mean that, it’s not what you thought.” He kept his tone low as a sign that he doesn’t want to show any disrespect to this man.

“Is that so? For as long as I can remember, you delivered Petra’s stuff to my house, and then you left without even saying a word. That’s the last time I saw you. ” Pedro’s eyes narrowed at him. He can see the creases around his brown eyes.

“I was in a hurry,” Levi replied. “But I assumed you read my note on top of it and the stuff inside her belongings.”

Pedro’s face contorted into a grief pattern, “Yeah, you were sorry for our loss . . . you checked up all her stuff before handing it to me. You relied on the journals that Petra kept, to save yourself from explaining some craps.”

Bull’s-eye. The old man won’t waste any time and wants to go straight to the shitty point. Guess he’s itching to squeeze the truth out of him.

“No, I knew that I have to talk to you personally. . .” Levi placed his hands in his pocket. He thought about it way back before, but he can’t imagine himself being rebuked because of his actions from the past. He admitted that even at his age, he received lectures and even get scolded by Erwin sometimes, but he can’t stand the predicament because of his flaws.

He recalled that he prepared his dead squad's personal belongings and delivered them to their families. He gave his support, apologies, and condolences to their families, but except Petra's family. He was dumbfounded in front of her father and mother. That's why he left Petra's stuff in front of their doorstep and couldn't say a word in front of her grieving parents.

He just thoroughly hurt the couple’s feelings because of his pride.

“You wanted to talk? But when do you plan to do it? You know that we are waiting but you refused to face me. Instead, you found an alternative way to show how sorry you are and it bothered me so much. ..” Then Pedro turned away, obviously calming himself. “But that’s something that we have to discuss later, I think you need to settle yourself before we continue our conversation. I can wait anyway. Come inside the house and change into your clothes” He switched his mood and walked towards the house. Levi followed silently and prepared himself, he may want to run away but he’s not a kid anymore.

But wait.

Why am I nervous?

Historia

Historia went inside the bathroom leaving the two-man outside; the bathroom was well-furnished just like the bathroom inside her capitol’s quarters. It’s clean and neat, with white tiles, a bathtub and with a glass door that separates the bath and the toilet...

She began to strip herself and placed the Captain's green cloak at the sink; she washed the cloak with plain water, Wings of Freedom printed on the green fabric, she recalled that the Captain wiped this cloak on her face which made her blushed. Why does he have to be so sweet and kind sometimes?

Maybe because he realized that she's not that young dumb cadet kid anymore. But still, he had given her a lot of support these days. From the orphanage to this garden and Glorious, the white horse that he truly cared for and treated just like his pet and not just an ordinary horse, he gave her away to historia.

After she hung the green cloak on the small rail wall she undoes her hair; she cleaned her body with soap, the water on the floor tiles turned brown as soon as she washed out all the mud on her body. Including her hair, there was even a tiny rock that fell from her head, it made her shook.

That path was the worst, now she's standing on the brown water with a little bit of sand. It's a good thing that this place was already renovated and she got a chance to clean herself in a bathroom and not at the well. She thought that this place was not bad at all, a good thing they got this from the fallen nobles.

While soaking herself she remembered what happened a while ago when she heard the voices. It occurred in the middle of the day, it dulls her eye senses. But why? It mentioned her being the true rulers of the wall. She already knew that but hearing voices that no one could even hear but her, is not ordinary, it’s a terrifying feeling for her to be lost in nothing.

Her shoulders began to shake like she couldn’t control her muscles. She was terrified at that moment; it was like her body was reacting by itself because of the thought, the voices she heard, and the feeling of being hit by a flash of lightning. They were telling her something.

Deep inside her, she just felt threatened thinking that the source of the voice was unknown to this world. Even the Captain didn’t hear anything.

She never felt horrified like this; she doesn’t know what's waiting for her out there now that she had this new title.

The message was clear;

Your blood has been awakened.

She frowned. What does it mean? What triggered it?

Was there something hiding inside her blood veins, that she acquired from her father? She just thought that her identity was something else? There was something more than her father didn't tell her about.

“What could it be?” she whispered to herself while water was pouring down her face. She stared at her small pale palm.

What has faith had in for her? Can someone bring her all the answers?

“Your Majesty, your clothes are ready upstairs.”She heard Wena from the other side of the door.

“Y-yes, thanks, Mrs. Wena,” she replied,

“Call me Wena, your grace, I’ll be here outside.”She sounds friendly.

“S-sure. I’ll be out in a minute.”She washed right away so the woman outside will not wait that long.

Levi*

They stepped inside the house, Wena was standing at the side of the door, then at the same time, the other door from the corner of the kitchen sprung open and Historia came out there just wearing a towel around her naked small body.

Levi immediately switched his attention to another direction. Pedro did the same, both of the guys turned around in different directions just to look away from the Queen. Levi squared his jaw . . .

It looks like he can’t avoid the Queen from hearing things at this point if Pedro will talk about Petra

“o-oh. . . I think we should head immediately upstairs your Majesty, your clothes awaits you.” Wena mumbled while she stood up between the Queen and the boys.

“O-ok.” Historia stammered and walked away from them, Wena followed the Queen to the stairs.

Levi followed the Queen's back with his eyes. Somehow, he can see her white porcelain skin. Her scent of soap vast into the air as she walks past them. . He gazed at the path that the Queen trailed inside the place and a feeling inside him suddenly build-up.

Tch

“Captain, I saw this in the box. I think you can try them on. We don’t have extra clothes that could fit you. . I think it's a little bit large for Petra but--.” Levi cut through Pedro’s words. . He recognized the fabrics.

“It’s my clothes.” He pleaded.

Upon hearing it, Pedro became speechless. . He paused for a moment and his face was filled with bitterness. Levi felt guilty while staring at the man. What could the old man possibly think by now?

But Pedro tried to pretend it doesn’t disturb him

“Ok. Then you can have them back.” the old man said flatly. Well, Levi can’t hide his secrets anymore; even it embarrassed him so much.

Levi entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him; how he wished he could just storm outside the house and leave all of them. He can’t face the man anymore. It’s making him crazy.

But if he leaves, it will only make the tension worst. He immediately placed his hands at the sink and let go a deep sigh . . . he bit his lip

Petra . . .

Levi whispered in his mind. He recalled the hazelnut-haired woman.

What would she say...? Will she laugh at him, or will she show her sad youthful face in his dreams again?

He sighed. He remembered how the female titan steps on her and how they dropped Petra’s body to distract the titans. How can he ever do that to her? Did he really have no choice at that time?

Fuck him. . . .He screwed up. Shit.

Then he noticed the green fabric beside the sink.

Historia washed his cloak.

The kid was attached to him like crap. How can he push her away when he already made a vow to support her from all the things that she wanted to accomplish. He began to think that if he was doing the right thing, he was afraid that he might show the wrong impression to the Queen since they already have this fondness of being next to each other.

Fondness

Is that the right word for what is going on here?

After a few minutes of settling himself on his old set of clothes he prepared himself to face the old man outside.

Pedro was already sitting at the chair beside the dining table in the kitchen. He went to grab a chair and sat across him. He may be that thick face but he wants to settle things right away. But at the same time, his heart was throbbing rapidly against his chest.

"You should have stayed that day and talked to me like a decent man, Captain. I'm sorry it turned out like this. I didn't mean to call the Commander's attention. But you gave me no choice." Pedro's hand rested on the table and

“I'm sorry,” Levi glanced at him uncomfortably, “I understand that you are still mourning at this rate. I was planning to spare a day to talk with you but my schedule is hectic, we’re still in deep training with the titan shifter’s hardening skills. I’m sure you heard about all of it.” He explained.

“Yes, that boy. Doctor Grisha Yeager’s son, do you think that we can trust that boy? My daughter died protecting him. He had taken so many lives to stay alive.” Pedro mumbled.

“It’s not his fault. But he’s not stupid to understand all of that. I’m not saying that we can trust him. If he’s willing to cooperate with the scouts and fights on our side, then there will be no need of exterminating the kid. He already proved himself and saved our lives several times, but if he takes wrong moves to turn against us, I will be enough to cut his guts and nape out. Your daughter . . . . Has a better judgment as one of my squad, if she thinks that Eren is not worth trusting for, she has already killed Eren a long time ago. So if your daughter decided to protect him until the end, she must have seen the potential within the kid’s determination to help us.”

Pedro smiled bitterly after hearing what he said. “But because of trusting this kid, she ends up being left outside the walls. Will, you ever tell me that she died because of her potential and not because she chose to stay with you?”

“I’m not washing my hands, Mr. Ral. I will stand and take the blame since I’m the only one who stayed alive in my squad. We might say that Yeager may have something to do with her death but that’s all because she decided to enter that field.”

“I'm not hurt that my daughter died because of him . . . life is precious because you only live once, that’s why I allowed her to follow her heart, but in Petra’s case, you know that not only the lives of your comrades and Petra are lost.” Levi winced and placed his hands on his forehead.

“Please not about this Mr. Ra” - - Levi resist but Pedro spoke again.

“You could have cherished the moment with her and with the innocent brat. You would not look miserable now. You would have experienced what it would be like to be a father if Petra was still alive with the brat that she was carrying. So with all due respect Captain, I’m just disappointed that you’re not saying anything all this time, I understand how my daughter means to you but you refused to stand to face me. We have to ask for Erwin’s help to reach out to you.” Pedro stood up and looked at him sideways. “Anyway, you should head to the table outside with the Commander. The Queen will follow later with Wena.” He sighed and walked towards the door that leads to another room where the front door was located.

Historia

Historia was amazed because the place was kept cleaned despite it was made of wood. Wena must be good at cleaning since she could see herself on the floor like a mirror, she became conscious, afraid that she might slip on the floor; she left her boots outside the bathroom door. They went inside a bedroom. There were clothes on top of the bed and a pair of boots on the floor. As she observed the room, it’s all made of wood, the windows were closed, there’s a cabinet beside the bed and a single small desk. The bed was plain. There’s no pillow or blanket, it’s only covered with a white bed sheet.

“Your Majesty, I found a dress in my daughter’s stuff, I believed that this dress was still new and was not worn. Don't worry, it's clean. This pair of shoes are mine, but it’s totally clean and I guarantee you that this is fine, I hope we have the same size, I will clean your boots right away so that you can wear them when you leave after lunch.”

She nodded and smiled as she immediately checks the dress on top of the bed.

It’s a cerulean shade of the blue off-shoulder dress, with long sleeves with a small ribbon at the center of the collars. It's an upper knee length. It looks plain but it has beautiful plates and small ribbons, it’s the kind of a special expensive fabric.

Wena’s right. This dress was new; she could see in every yarn of the fabric, there were no flaws within it.

“You had a daughter?” she examined the dress;

“Yes. She was turning nineteen this year. But she already passed away.” Historia noticed the sadness in Wena’s face. She guessed that they didn’t expect the death of their daughter, it was written all over her face, a mother who weeps for her child’s death. She wondered if her mother would have this kind of face if ever...

Ahh, no

She cut the thought about her mother. Her mother was nothing like this woman. Her mother won’t fret if ever she was the first one to be killed that night. Her only mother wished her dead.

Historia placed her hand on Wena’s shoulder to express her comfort. How would it feel to have a loving mother?

“I’m sorry for the loss of your daughter. Just when did she pass away?” she tried to ask.

“Two months ago.” The woman stared at the floor with a depressed face.

Historia remembered the feeling of losing someone; the loss of her mother and the loss of her friends. Time flies so fast and she didn’t have time to think it over and to grieve for them. .Life is harsh these days especially since Ymir was not around anymore.

“I-I see. I’m sorry about what happened to your daughter Wena. It must be hard for you as a mother. ” Historia held Wena’s hand and squeezed it.

“So- so hard that I wanted to die as well, Your Majesty.” Wena’s voice staggered. “I can accept her choices, her betrayal, her principles, and her beliefs towards her devotion in one person. But I can never accept her death.”

“I’m sorry for what happened to your daughter. I wish you move on and go on with your life.” Historia felt sorry for Wena. . She wondered how Wena's died, but she thought that asking questions wouldn’t help.

“Thanks, Your Majesty. But I have to leave you here so that you could change. You must join the others at the table soon, it's lunch already. I’ll be back for a minute.”

The woman went outside before she could say another word and slightly closed the door. When she’s alone, she stared at the dress. She bet that Wena and Pedro's daughter was a lovely lady. May she rest in peace. Maybe she’s happy now that her parents were now under the government’s protection; they were one of the lucky ones.

Historia removed the towel that wraps around her naked body. She tied her hair in that poor manner and sat on the edge of the bed as she roams her eyes around the room. It’s clean, there’s no dust in here, but it looks like no one was using it.

Then something bumped on her feet, she looked down and she spots an open wooden box under the bed. Half of its body was exposed while the wood cover was tipped at the side. She stared at the box and found something inside.

She tried to pull out the wooden box, and when she checks the inside she can spot a bunch of papers. It was letters, a notebook, and other pieces of stuff. But only one thing had caught her attention, she saw a piece of paper on top of all the rest; it had a few words on it.

She tried to reach for it, but she hesitated. What if Wena will come back and see her.

Well, she will only read the content and return it to its place. She will read it quickly.

Don’t show your fuck-up faced to me tomorrow. I don’t have time to discuss the shit that you want. My answer’s “no” so forget about the fucking group plans. Go home and wait for me to visit you. We will talk.

p.s stay safe and leave tonight. Don't make me hate you.

C.A

Who could it belong to? It’s using a code name instead of its name. Does this belong to Pedro and Wena when they were still young? But it's impossible. Who among these people here were militaries? Whose stuff is this?

She glanced again at the box and found a little red box made of special material. She opened it and found a gold ring inside. Historia’s eyes twinkled as she can see the clear detailed lines scraped in the golden ring. . She tried it on her right index finger, it fit perfectly. She giggled with the thought. This ring might have been used to propose. But why was it stored here in the dusty box? 

Her attention went back to the letter, she tried to flip the letter, the ring must have something to do with this letter but she stopped when she heard a loud growling sound from her stomach.

Geez, she didn’t see that coming.

She placed the letter on the bed and she immediately moved and started to wear her undergarments. Speaking of her undergarments, it was not that stained, so she felt glad about it.

After slipping herself from the dress, she wished she could see herself in a mirror with this dress. Its corners fit her curves so much. It’s beautiful... It’s a good dress for free time strolling. It will make her look elegant somehow. She likes it. It would be more beautiful if she can wear this around the orphanage. She felt good wearing it.

"Your Majesty, the food is ready," Wena announced from the other side of the door.

Historia jumped out of her senses and without wasting any time, she took the letter and folded it. She placed it inside her chest. She didn't know why she wants to keep the letter, she guessed that she was intrigued by it but she doesn't have time to dig deeper about the letter.

"Coming!"

Levi

Levi was sitting at the chair next to Hange. Pedro immediately left them and went back inside the house. There was a long silence between the three of them, Erwin was looking at him, and his eyes were waiting for him to speak. He can tell because he’s crossing his arms, which means that he wanted to know what’s going on at the moment. Hange was reading a brown small notebook and whistling. She’s keeping herself busy to avoid getting caught up with their true motives.

If they were not up to something, Hange will be as talkative as hell...but today, Levi can tell how guilty four eyes were. They plotted this day. How long the Ral family did had a connection with Erwin? Does Historia know about this? Since she insisted to push through this lunch?

A moment later, an old man of his seventies came out from the house; it was the one that Hange talked with when they arrived a while ago. He has the same height as Hange, has a large body but not overweight, and has short grayish hair and blue-grey eyes., wrinkles formed on the sides of his eyes, a thick beard and he's wearing a farmer's hat, Levi can’t get a good look on his face since his features were covered with all that beard. He was holding a pot; smoke came out from its spout as he came to them.

“Have some cup of tea while waiting.” He said while offering the teapot to them. The three of them glimpsed at the old man; Erwin nodded and offered his cup. Hange and Levi did the same. Levi was the last one to be poured with tea in the cup, when the fragrance of the tea reached his nose, he can’t help but turn to the old man who tries to look away. He still has that agile body for his age. Levi can tell that he kept a good lifestyle because he's already old but his body still had those well-proportioned forms. This old hag must be used in hunting.

The old guy poured a black tea, Levi can tell that it's well oxidized; it smelled citrusy and woody with a hint of mixed earthly delights. This is not an ordinary tea and it's not just made of ordinary spices

He sipped. It has a strong taste. The caffeine content is recognizable.

“You’re a tea sommelier...” Levi commented and glanced at the old man.

Upon hearing it, the man stepped back and looked at him; he had this cold stare towards Levi. “And I can tell that you have a thing with tea, Captain.” He replied casually at the Captain. Hange and Erwin glance at them.

“Well, the Captain was known for being such a tea lover,” Hange explained to the old man while smirking. He smiled but his mouth hid behind those curly beards.

“I’m afraid I never heard of that. But I can tell by now, he recognized my creation of flavor just by serving a cup. Only tea enthusiasts can tell that I am a tea sommelier.” The old man smiled at them.

Levi sipped on the tea and the effect was very rewarding to his senses. What a lucky day somehow for meeting this kind of man since the likes of them are expensive; they only serve the nobles and the royals. You can't see them walking around on ordinary days in a shop since the nobles paid a high price to keep them from indoors. You can only meet a Sommelier if you are invited to noble tea parties.

“Ahh, I’m sure you and Levi will agree when it comes to tea if you only knew how high his standards are when he asks you for a cup.” Hange sipped on her cup. "This is outstanding," she added. "If the Captain has chosen another career, I'm sure he'd become a tea sommelier. Since tea is already part of his life." Hange added.

Levi thought that sharing this thing with the old man was unnecessary; she just can't shut her mouth.

"Just look at how he holds his cup," Hange mumbled.

"Hey Hange, enough sharing shits," Levi snapped at her.

Then the old man laughed in a sound.

“That’s normal, it only means that he is a person who has a great taste of tea; since tea is good for your health, brewing them perfectly can soothe your brain anyway. It's my job to meet all your high expectations and perfection towards tea.” He replied.

"Perfection's not required, you only need to brew the fucking tea properly so that it will not get thrown up on your face. . .no need to use exaggerating words to sell your tea," Levi commented flatly.

He can tell that he hurt the old man's feelings since he winced after his words. Strangely why does he have this extreme feeling of guilt today? do they want to murder Levi by drowning him in guilt?

"But I like your tea. Thank you...” Levi immediately spoke. Tch

“Do you have a name?” Erwin asked. He stared at the man with an obvious suspicion in his eyes. Levi saw it and at the same time, glanced at the old man with curiosity. He never saw this man for sure before. But he's a good tea maker.

“I am Gideon Vader” he smiled at them.

Erwin immediately stood up and offered a handshake to Gideon. Levi was stunned by the sudden move, he glanced at the commander. Erwin's smiling decently now with a willingness in his eyes. What a sudden change of mood?

"Nice to meet you, Gideon. You are an excellent tea sommelier." Erwin's praising the old man. The old man smiled back and accepted his hand.

Levi wondered, Erwin's seemed amazed and at the same time shocked. But he kept it to himself; Levi can sense that the Commander discovered something. What is it now? Did he get something? Is there a game that he wants to play along?

Well, the Commander can see through people's minds. So Levi's curious what did he saw in the old man. Hange stood up as well and offered her hands to the old man then unexpectedly, she hugged him. "I'm so honored to meet you, Gideon. You have an exquisite passion. "

"Thank you, I am so happy to serve you." Gideon smiled at them.

Levi cringed. He doesn't like the way the old man looks at him. His presence somehow sent him an uneasy feeling. He can see that he's old, but judging from his body built, Levi can tell that he's used in extreme physical activities at his old age. But there's something unnatural about it. Did Erwin felt it too?

The three of them laughed except for Levi who sipped his tea silently on his chair. He's not interested in knowing where the old man came from and how did he end up here. He glanced at the foods, according to his appetite, he's not that hungry. But it's been a long time since he got a proper meal. They prepared a good meal with tons of dishes, Eating something delicious this day won't ruin his diet anyway.

Pathetic. Now he's hungry. He just remembered that he mentioned his ration bar. But scouts don't usually have this kind of meal.

"It looks like you were all having a good time." Levi heard a female voice spoke from his back. It was Historia. Levi didn't bother to look as he was concentrating on his cup of tea. He sipped on the tea.

Erwin, Hange, and Gideon turned in her direction. As Levi didn't hesitate to look at the kid, he can see the change of expression within the faces of his colleagues when they saw the Queen.

They were all awed.

Levi being the only one who didn't glanced at the Queen was confused. The three persons in front of him suddenly stood straight and bowed slightly. Levi wants to roll his eyes. It's not like the Queen was on her gorgeous presence at this rate. For sure she's wearing some ordinary dress from Wena.

As a sign of respect, Levi stood up in his seat and turned to the dear young Queen. He was just as surprised when he noticed what she was wearing. This blue dress was very familiar to him. He could not stop raising his eyebrow because he can remember the owner of the dress that Historia was wearing.

Historia's now wearing a blue dress, her shoulder’s exposed. Her hair was fixed in a bun form with a few locks left hanging at the side of her face and ears. She's wearing a little lip tint.

Tch. It’s Petra's dress.

Levi must not be bothered by the dress because he has not seen it for a long time. Seems like recently and this is what they are now. Petra is no longer wearing the dress so the look of the dress was different from his point of view. But it still brings beauty to Historia, her blue eyes were as clear as heaven.

Petra

Levi mentioned her name as he gazed at the blue dress. He remembered when was the last time she used it, he bet that she never wore the dress after that event.

"Your Majesty . . . you are beautiful in that dress, it’s good and it suits you. I'm sure if guys will see you in that dress, lots of them will draw hearts in their eyes." Hange was amazed while looking at her. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Y-Your Majesty, my daughter's dress suits you very well. You have the same body size, that's great." Pedro was standing beside Vader now.

"T-thank Your Mr. Pedro.” the blonde kid felt shy as she brought her hands to her cheeks out of habit.

She looked at Levi like she's waiting for him to say something. That expectant look on her face makes him want to turn away. She's just proving to everyone how she became dependent on him since she gave him that look. Hange's eyes were enjoying the way historia look at him.

“I do not know what clothes I will give to the Queen. That’s all I thought would suit her because it looks decent.” Wena came behind Historia.

“This will do Wena. Thank you for letting me use it.” Historia thanked them innocently.

The Captain swore secretly and looked away.

They are pissing him off.

Historia

After an hour, they are all done with their lunch; Historia keeps on drinking her juice and used it to glance secretly at the Captain who signifies a dark expression on his face. He's not saying anything at this moment but Historia often recognized the frowning and scowls at the Captain's eyes.

He won't even look at her, what's his problem? At times like this, she was already used to glancing at him; he's sitting beside her as always. They already had this sitting routine whenever they have meetings, Historia sits at the center of the table and the Captain sits beside her.

But it was different this time. He's maybe seating beside her but he's looking away even they were this close. It made her feel uncomfortable. Even his feet were resting away from hers; he used to bump his feet to hers whenever she felt unusual in meetings. The Captain will give him a brotherly glance even at ordinary times. But none of that was happening right now.

Historia's mind keeps on dwindling at the message of the voices. When will the Captain talk to her about it? She wants to catch his eyes to remind him of his promise. That they will discuss what happened at the muddy pathway. But he just laid his eyes low.

While Pedro's sharing about his experiences as a farmer, only Erwin, and Hange was keeping up with the conversation. The Captain was seemed so lost in his thoughts.

Gideon was also with them, he's sitting beside Pedro on the left side of the table while Levi, Erwin, and Hange were sitting across them.

If Historia looks at Gideon, there's something familiar about his face. If only he gets rid of that beard, maybe she will have a good look at his face. Still, there's something odd about how he looks away and glances around. Then he looked at his plate with his wrinkled eyes, pacing down with a trace of something. Like a depressing expression as he covers his face with his hat.

"Queen Historia, you reminded me about my daughter in that dress. We never imagined this day would come. I can sense that you also have a good heart just like my daughter. Just like you, my daughter was very determined in joining the military." Pedro sighed.

She remembered their daughter in that case.

"In what regiment did she work, if may I ask?" She asked politely, but she felt that she raised one eyebrow. She's curious about their daughter.

Everyone at the table seemed moved. Gideon suddenly coughed out of nowhere while drinking his tea. Historia glanced at him and as usual, the old man was covering his face with his hat by lowering his face subtly. He's not making eye contact with her.

"A-are you ok?" Historia tended to him. He may be a big man but she can tell that he's already old.

"I-I am. But yes, I'm curious, what regiment did your daughter devote her heart to?" Gideon fixed his gesture from gulping his tea carelessly.

Devote. . Her heart? She remembered the letter.

Historia's waiting for Pedro to answer but she noticed that he was hesitating. She glanced at Wena and she was also lending the strength to his husband, they were speechless now, Hange brought a spoon full of food to her mouth at the same time. . Then again and again until her mouth was full. She just reminds her of Sasha.

"Actually she joined our regiment. She's one of Levi's previous team squad, who died two months ago while protecting Eren along with the others in the woods. The Female Titan killed her. I don't know if you met her before, Your Majesty, I bet you barely knew her that time. Her name's Petra Ral." Erwin inserted, he placed his arms at the top of the table in a praying manner. His hands covered his mouth while he talked to her.

But as she pictured out the situation outside the box, she understood how heavy the setting is. The heads of the Survey Corps and Petra's parents were all gathered in one place.

She gasps and turned to Levi who is now drinking his tea. But he was looking away. His orbs were looking in the farthest direction away from them. Is he somehow affected?

"Captain? Is Petra Ral one of your subordinates?" She asked. She remembered that the Captain only had one female member in his previous squad. For a moment she wants to hear him say something. Is this the reason why he was so silent all the time? Because he was facing the parents of his dead comrade? Is the guilt killing him for being left alive by his entire squad?

Captain Levi turned to her with his unpleased eyes. He seemed disturbed. So it explained the unpleasant aura in the place.

"Yes, Your Majesty." He replied in a deep calm tone but it sent chills to her spine. He doesn't like the way he answers her. Suddenly she felt scared deep inside by asking him.

she can feel the vibe of his hostility.

She glanced at Pedro and Wena. They both looked so down.

"Oh. I see.” she shortly replied since she doesn't want to talk anymore.

“Not bad. Your pie is delicious, but I think I already tasted this kind of pie before... I wonder if when or where is that” Hange commented while still spooning herself with the food. Pretending not to notice Levi's suppressed scowl.

Historia thank her silently for switching the topic.

“W-well, it’s been a long time since I made this kind of pie. I managed to pass the recipe to my daughter but since she's not around anymore, I decided to try and make one again, I never expected it to have the same taste since I gave up on cooking.." Pedro replied with a kind but unsure smile. "I bet Petra cooked this pie to you before."

"Oh yes. I forgot. Petra’s a good cook way back in the scouts. I see it now; she inherited the talent from his good father. Right, Levi?” Hange subtly called for Levi who is now drinking his cup of tea.

Levi used the tea to excuse himself from the topic. He didn't say a word but he nodded his head in response. He kept himself busy by eating his food slowly.

Historia thought that she has never seen him eating like this before. It seemed that he loved the food that they prepared. He's more focused on the food now than responding to their conversation.

Historia can’t help it anymore; she wants to hear him say something. Why is he so silent? Why is he holding his opinion about Petra?

She moved her feet towards Levi’s shoes and kicked the tip of his foot. She expected him to glance but he just looked away.

No way, he should recognize her secret tap. She wants to get his attention.

She wants assurance that he’s okay, just like how they secretly tap each other’s shoes before at their general meetings with the officials.

At this rate, the Captain was far from doing that.

Suddenly Levi stood from his seat " Mr. Ral, can I have a word with you in private. Is it ok if we excuse ourselves, you're Majesty?"

Historia just nodded even though she didn't know what he truly means. He spoke so suddenly that she flinches from her seat. Somethings not right about him and she's worried.

He ignored her shoe tap. She forgot that he's the famous cold, rude douchebag way back when she's in the scouts, why is she expecting to be treated differently? When he can be the rudest and intimidating Captain.

Cut it out Historia.

Pedro stood up "excuse us, Your Majesty." He said seriously. The Captain and Mr. Pedro strode to the back of the house.

She doesn't feel well about this. There was something in here that involves the Captain and Petra's parents. Maybe there were unsettled issues.

Unsettled issues, is it even possible?

Historia can't hide the feeling of concern. She glanced at the Commander and to the others, they were still enjoying the company and the food. why is she so certain that there was tension between Petra's family and the Captain?

She just sipped the tea and asked for more from Gideon who attentively poured her cup. Wena was talking with the Commander and Hange.

They were talking about herbal teas.

Historia sighed.

Levi

They went to the back part of the farmhouse, Pedro seated at the chair beside the outdoor table. He can see that the old man was struggling and was not yet ready to confront him.

He promised himself that he won't let the blonde kid notice, but he can't help it anymore. They intentionally let Historia wear the dress and brought up Petra in front of him. They even gave her their ring. He thought about this to cut the crap while the Queen is around, he doesn't want Historia to hear something about his past.

But did she know already?

"Please what do you want to talk about, I'm leaving after this. . " Levi didn't bother to sit, but he just stood across him.

"Please, take a seat and relax." He asked him calmly.

Levi can't stand how they mocked him. His fingers are itching and he wants to leave because he will find a way to punch someone's face. They had stepped on his pride and he wants to keep himself from getting angry. He wants to leave while he's still in his proper mindset.

"No thanks. I'm out of time so we have to talk." He crossed his arms.

"I insist," Pedro said in a thick tone.

Levi doesn't want Pedro to defy him, so he just did what he says.

He sat across him.

"Please pardon my behavior last time, We don't have time to grieve for the loss of our comrades. Since we have to plan for another strategy, all we could do is to keep going so that we will not get left behind in preparation, you know we planned to claim shiganshina back. As Petras Captain, please forgive me for my reckless actions. I may want to grieve for the loss of my squad but I have no choice but to fill my duty, it's the only thing that I can do for the sake of their sacrifices, I'm proud of your daughter."

"I know, but Let me remind you Captain Levi that am not a military who mourns for the death of my colleagues. I am a farmer, not a military man like you. I am a father who grieves for the sudden death of my daughter. The blood of my own, my only daughter left. Every day I waited for her to come home believing that she will change her mind and live with us at the farm. . Until that letter came. "

"I'm just her captain, they made their own choices to charge at the female titan. It's hard for me also, I lost my entire squad and comrades. "

"I know that petra is not just a fallen comrade to you and I also knew that you're not just her captain."

Levi lowered his face and squared his jaw. What else can he say?

"I just felt bad for my daughter, I was not there by the time when she needed me most. I'm sure she's terrified knowing that there's no one she can lean on. Not even to you." He said.

Levi just stared on the floor.

"Do you think it's too soon for both of them to left us?"

Levi moved his head to the other side, clearly disturbed by the question. His face unreadable but Mr. Ral's glad to see the Captain's first reaction to the topic.

"As a father, I know you understand that I am angry with you."

"You have all the right Mr. Ral" He simply said, the old man stared at him before he spoke another word.

"If my daughter did not die, do you still intend to let her go?" Pedro asked

Levi's face went dark.

"Fine. " Pedro replied sternly. "I accepted the offer to live here, I allowed you to pay for my debts from my previous landlord and I accepted all the gifts that you sent even though my daughter is already dead, I accepted them because I think that you should pay for the things that you've done to her. She's so young and she deserves to live longer. I made sure that no one knew about your involvement with Petra even after she died. Until I knew who's name is written in your beneficiary. After the crowning of the Queen, I received a whole wagon filled with goods. I was surprised at that moment, the soldier told me that I am one of the luckiest people who will receive unlimited supplies from the Reeves Company since I raised a child to be part of the Scout Regiment. At first, I thought that it was because of Petra, but then the man told me that I should be proud of my son. At that point, I began to suspect you. My connection in your regiment was supposed to be cut off when my daughter died. I went to talk with Flegel, he said that you sent it to me, he said it was kept as a confidential deal. ."

" I owed you a lot." He replied.

Flegel. . finally he knows where to land his fists later.

"No. You don't owe us. Even if you will give me this entire land area, or give me a lot of money, it's still not enough to replace the life of my daughter. No, I mean, the life of my daughter and my grandchild. Your child."

He was speechless. He asked for this so he will not back out.

"This is my first and last request, Levi. Remove my name as your beneficiary. I don't want to get involved with you ever again. You've done a lot for us. For placing us here. Thus is enough. "

Levi went silent for a while. He doesn't want to make a final decision now, he can't give them what they want. He truly is sincere about the good things that he showed to them, and he's willing to grant their request whatever it is. But not this request.

"I can't." He flatly replied. He doesn't want to go any further with this talk. "Thank you, Mr. Ral, I'm leaving here." He quickly walked away towards the front yard. Leaving the old man.

"Wait, Levi!" Pedro stammered and tried to follow him. "It's just my name. Placing us here is enough, it's a big help. We--"

"I don't have time for this Mr. Ral, if you wish to remove your name from the beneficiary, then let the premier know. I don't mind getting dismiss. But my answer is No." He walked fast until he reached the front yard where the others are dining.

Erwin who is sitting at the table immediately noticed him.

"Captain Levi, please, listen to me " Pedro followed him and it just caught the attention from the table. Everyone's looking in their direction

Great.

"I'm leaving Commander Sir. I loved the food and the tea, thank you for the nice meal. I have to head back to the quarters. It's already past lunch. I left them unattended" Levi hurriedly went straight to pour some tea on his cup and drink it.

He needs this to calm his shit down

He felt the stunned gaze of the blonde kid but he can't face her like this. He knew that she's confused about his actions but he can't let himself loose in front of her.

Not with that dress and with the ring on her. Fuck the walls and the three Queens. Bullshit!

"Captain. . " Historia stoop up with a face of concern. Levi knew that she's confused but this is not her business. He knew that his anger was written all over his face so there's no denying it aBout how he feels. "We can leave together. remember that we still have things to discuss." She said

"Four days from now, I will bring the brats to the orphanage, we will discuss it in that day. I will tell the MPs to get you out from here if you are done, there's no way for you to cross that filthy pathway again" He walked and stood beside Erwin. . his blue eyes was not pleased and Levi already knows from the bottom of his ass that the commander already knew that he screwed up.

Levi will not tolerate them from ruining his pride. They already got him and there's no way for him to stay longer.

"I will send reports tonight. Hange and I will continue Yeager's hardening experiment this afternoon. See you later four eyes." He did not wait for their response.

"Levi." Wena stood up from her seat. She called his name in a firm tone that made Levi stopped from making another step. It's the first time she called for his name and Levi remembered Petra. She used to that kind of tone whenever she wants him to stop and listen. What mother is for?

He waited for her to say something.

"Consider our request," she said immediately. She's catching up with the point now but there's no way he will respond to that. Not a chance.

"Goodbye for now Mrs. Ral." Levi did not stroll his eyes around the area to know how they all reacted. He knew that he screwed up. They are all disappointed for ruining the set up.

Hope the sky will eat him away and spare him from this walk of shame. She will deal with the consequences if ever Erwin will lend him some.

Let the walls be damned.

Gideon

Gideon excused himself from the group, since everyone was in the middle of something, no one dared to notice him leave, he went inside the farmhouse and to his room upstairs. He quickly went to the window and saw the wide flat green land area, this land is huge and he's happy to get his hands on it again. He felt relieved somehow for staying here.

He removed his hat and sipped his black tea while staring at the boy who is now storming away from them. He already prepared himself for this moment and thought about spilling the beans. But it's a good thing he held back.

He forgot what kind of people he is dealing with today. The Commander's examining his actions and he's already doubting his presence, and the four eyes second in line commander was subtly measuring his actions. The Captain of the Survey Corps gave his cold piercing eyes on him, there's no room for a warm welcome in his tired and bored orbs. He felt bad about it.

"Tch, What a foolish man you turned out to be."

He mentally thought and smirked under his thick beard. He can't wait to shave this fucking beard when the time comes.

He placed his hat on his hard muscled chest.

"My Dear Kuchel, I didn't see this coming but I told you he really looks like me." He sipped his tea.

Hello again! Thank you for waiting for my update. I know I'm updating the chapters so slowly but I am taking my time not to rush. I have plenty of ideas in My mind and I am finding a way to write them down in a nice and more relaxing way since my grammar is nasty. Sorry for that.

Anyway, thanks for the kudos and comments!!! It boosts my inspiration and I will always be thankful for it. those who appreciated my fic. Cheers for more chapters and comments!

Good health for you readers!!! - C18


	6. I Am Historia

_**Historia** _

After she gave a secret shoe tap to the Captain under the table, Historia can't help but felt disappointed when he refused to acknowledge her.

Instead, he stood up and invited Mr. Pedro for a private talk. She was slightly offended because he never set an eye on her from the moment she sat beside him at the table. She was not comfortable because the Captain wouldn’t look at her as they used to at the muddy pathway.

His mood suddenly shifted and he looked dangerously unapproachable ever since they changed into clean clothes. 

While she was listening to Hange and Gideon's lively conversation, Gideon seems to know how to make herbal drinks for health maintenance, and he has ongoing experiments to make different herbal intakes for some sort of human strength and many more, no wonder he became one of the Reiss volunteers because he has a unique skill. He was currently planting some useful herbs in the garden and Hange wants to see them herself because she's interested in his experiments. Gideon offered to walk them around the farm later after the Captain and Mr. Pedro return from their private talk.

While listening to Hange and Gideon’s conversation, Historia sets her eyes on the food in front of her. Her fingertips hold on to the teaspoon and lazily tapped on her plate of sliced pie, smashing each bread of the food that reminded everyone about Petra. 

Petra, how does she looklike?

Her thoughts about Petra Ral played on her mind. The girl seems impressive in the eyes of Section Commander Hange and Captain Levi. They seemed to be much fond of the girl way back when she was still alive. Erwin was not saying much about the girl, but he was listening to them.

Historia glanced at her blue dress. It seems that this dress was made for a special occasion, but what could it be? What occasion did the scouts attend to wear such elegant and noble dresses? Or where did she wear this special dress?

Her thoughts were cut out by a sudden loud and desperate pleading voice of Mr. Ral. She turned and saw Captain Levi storming away from Pedro. His hand-formed into a fist while glaring at the path. His eyes wore those dangerous flaring gaze again.

He's angry. Historia tries to catch his eyes but it seemed that he is avoiding hers too. 

Pedro was begging him about something. She heard him say about “it’s just my name."

Historia frowned and glanced at her dress. Did they fight?

She saw Hange shifted on her seat and Wena turned her gaze to her husband and the Captain. The unsettling feeling she felt ever since they arrived here seems to grow much in an obvious way. Her tapping on the Captain's shoe didn't help her get many clues about what's happening. 

The Commander didn't move his head from his table but his eyeballs were examining the flow of the current situation. Silently observing everyone, 

Historia found it creepy. 

  
The Captain told her that he will bring her friends to the orphanage, days from now then he left the place and didn't give them a chance to stop him from leaving, and he was in a hurry.

After he walked out, the silence was deafening her ears while looking at the people around her. She stays down on her chair, her shoulders low. Gideon excused himself as if he understood that he doesn’t want to be involved in the heated situation while Historia was just sitting on her chair feeling a little bit sandwiched. She wanted to excuse herself from the table too but where will she go if she does? 

  
She rubs the fabrics between her fingers and when she noticed something was hard between her digits, she looked at it, and gets confused; she saw the ring on her fingers. How did she forget about it? She was supposed to return it in its place. How come she didn’t notice that she’s still wearing it when they eat. Did Mr. Ral and Wena saw it on her hand?

Oh no, the letter. She felt the paper inside her chest. She remembered she placed it there before she left the room. 

Oh, walls. What is she thinking? How will she return all of this to the room? She stared at the couple and thought what they would say if they knew that she touched their things.  
She's so naive about the situation; Historia wants to poke her head. 

The Commander stood and convinced the couple to talk in a private place, Historia was seating on her chair feeling a little bit heavy inside, and she felt that somehow she has something to do with the tension like it all happened because something was linked to her. She can't stop rubbing her thumbs together while staring at the blue fabrics of her dress.

But no one opened up to her. Not even Hange who was just eating her food, hiding her eyes behind her glasses. Historia felt a little bit awkward being left with Hange at the table because the brunette haired woman was not making a sound or comment about the scenario. She didn't bother to talk about what's happening. Historia felt extremely out of place like she's a stranger in the scene. 

When the Commander and the Rals came back from a private discussion, Historia immediately stood up and told them that she will leave first. At the same time, she saw three MP’s in their uniform was walking towards her location. Levi sent them.

Meanwhile, Gideon promised Historia that he will visit the orphanage and bring some useful herbal for the kids. She wished to know them more since they will be working for her for the next decades. But she wanted to leave as well to over think things again. She had so much for this day already. 

After saying her goodbyes to the couple, Gideon and to the two scout officers, Historia left the garden. Thank The Walls they didn't argue with her. 

Now, she’s right on top of her white mare and was saddling towards the Capital along with her guards. The people beside the streets recognized her presence and waved for her to glance at them. But she was too occupied with her thoughts. 

_The Captain, the dress, the ring, the letter, Petra and her Parents_

Well, if walking out in the garden was the best option for Captain Levi, then she doesn't have to worry herself. He can handle whatever problem he is facing right now

Now, she remembered Nile instructed her to return to the Capital's stable after she’s done with her meeting at the garden because a new group of MPs is waiting for her there to escort her back to the orphanage. 

She felt dissatisfied remembering that she didn't get some important updates about their plans. The Commander didn't reveal the information of their preparation. Even Captain Levi and Hange didn't bother to tell much further about their plans on retaking the wall.

As obvious it may seem Historia was expecting news about her friends. To hear about Reiner, Bertholt, and Ymir if they already had news from these three or are there plans on what will they do if they capture them alive.But she heard nothing. The Captain snapped her away from asking, so she just gave it up. 

Then she thought about what happened in the garden, the strange voices that she heard when she lost her eyesight for a few minutes, well she hopes she will never hear them again. And there was this thing about this girl named Petra Ral.

_She’s dying to know about her._

Why does the Captain have this look on his face that Petra was something else? It was not that visible, but if you know the Captain's usual expression, you can say that his expression on hearing Petra's name was different. 

Is this girl somehow different in the Captain's eyes? She can sense him flinched and disturbed. His eyes were hurting and his grasp on his tea cup was shaking. It’s unusual 

The Captain never gave Historia this kind of look whenever they're together in subtle times. 

She remembered being alone in the library with the Captain for the first time, Levi was introducing the history of the Underground City through the books. Historia can't deny noticing how different the Captain looks that time. It was like witnessing the other side of him. He looked so calm and relaxed when he’s sitting inside the library wearing his black suit; he looked so formal even without his cravat. She also noticed how his hands moved around, the lightness of his strong calloused digits turning those thin pages of the book. 

She tightened her hold at the reigns while balancing her body from the movement of the white mare. She just looked forward while listening to the thudding sound of the horses behind her, the MPs were saddling as well as they strode their way back to the Capital's stables. 

* * *

_**Hange** _

  
Hange and the Commander went back to the headquarters, Erwin’s seating at his desk with a collected expression on his face. Hange sat on the sofa that was facing towards the Commander’s direction. Four hours ago, the Queen left them with a troubled look on her face. Hange can feel how Historia stiffed on her seat while Erwin was dealing with the matter. She felt sorry for the Queen to be caught in a complicated situation. 

And as expected, Levi walked away and refused to face Petra's parents. At first, she can’t believe that Levi and Petra's relationship was really that intimate. She never knew they would go this far. The girl’s family felt great lost about their pregnant daughter. 

That kid, she was still eighteen years old, but seeing Levi roam around with his squad made him look like young, and has same age as them. 

Hange wants to confront Levi, about how it did come into this, but she was also being considerate about his feelings. There must be a good reason why it all happened. Levi was a caring person and placing Petra in the front line must be just a miscalculation. There’s got to be a reason behind it. 

“So what are we going do with him? He will not give them up that easily as I see. The Rals will not stop if they don't get what they want. Levi won't simply do it either.”Hange cocks an eyebrow while looking at the Commander who was leaning forward and his palm on his chin.

The way his eyes move was a hint that his thoughts were currently brainstorming about the issue. She can see that the Commander was troubled about the matter."Our friend refused to stop helping them."

If only they knew that Petra was pregnant, their problem would not reach this point. 

In their regiment, Erwin doesn’t mind romantic relationship as long as their judgments are not clouded by any personal matters. 

“Well about the matter, I already told them to try another time, if they want to cut their name in Levi’s Beneficiary list, then they have to talk to him more eagerly and at a slow pace since Levi was always on his edge of anger," Erwin said and tapping his fingers on the desk.

“So how can we do that while avoiding the higher-ups? You know once Levi agrees to that, people will know about it and spread the news until high officials get notified. They will dig up the issue and use it to hunt Levi down and worst, they can use the issue against us.”

“There's nothing to worry about that since the girl is already dead. They won't stir the case, and no harm will come to the scouts. ” 

"As Levi's friend, I feel sorry for him. We don't even know that he would have formed a family if Petra hadn't died. We would have had a little Levi here in the scout regiment. It’s just sad to think that all that happened during the expedition. If we only knew Petra's condition right away, she would probably be spared."Hange sighed. 

"We are just human Hange, not because Levi's personality is cold he can no longer feel affection from other people. In our line of work, we can say that our remaining time is short, so I can't blame him if he wants to be happy. We have our own needs even if we are serious about our work. That’s why I feel guilty about what happened to these two, maybe I influenced Levi with my principles. If I could just take it all back, I would have done it. But what should have happened has happened, we are here and a lot has changed in two months, so we need to move on. I will help correct his mistake, even though I know he will refuse my help. As your commander, I will not stop you from anything that will make you happy, as long as you can fulfill your job properly and help me achieve my goals for humanity." The commander was seriously engaged in his words, Hange understands the guilt Erwin feels. 

As his friend, they could see the mourning in Levi's eyes when Petra died, but they ignored it, as if nothing had happened, as if they were not hurt by the death of their companions. as if they were just tools to achieve their goal. But they did not want it.

“The Queen?” Hange asked whether it will be a good thing if she brings Her Majesty involve in the issue.

Erwin paused for a moment and stared at the table, his face in a blank expression as always but something inside him has been lurking and she's dying to know his opinion about Levi's issue. Hange can barely read his mind since this man was unpredictable at tough times, but she's trying hard to figure it out all this time. He's a stern man but at the same time, he won't ignore the feelings of other people. He's also supportive of Levi's fondness for the young Historia. 

“Did you see her face when he walked out?” he asked Hange. 

Hange expected the look on the young Queen’s face. The look of being concerned and intrigued, and at the same time, her attachment to Levi was visible by the way she looked at him. The young queen was hesitating to ask them about what's going on.   


"She's confused. I didn't tell her anything about what happened."

"Just let her be. She'll catch up soon. Or let Levi tell her."

Back in the garden, Hange can't stop glancing at the two; they slipped in the mud and seemed to have a deeper conversation while on the ground. What makes her more curious was when she saw the young blonde kid wrapped her arms around the Captain and he didn't seem to mind. It looks like their attachment was getting deeper as time goes by. But then, she's dying to know what they've been whispering behind her, she can hear them talk in a low voice while Historia was cradling her arms around Levi's nape. There were more in their eyes that seems to build up.   
Hange never slips every detail about how these two moves around.   


Looks like he's making all up with her Majesty, since she remembered how he choked her to decide, but he changed, or is it just the things that Hange never thought he is capable of? The look in his eyes was different ever since he engaged himself around that kid. He may be badass when hunting down a titan since he came from the underground, that was all he's been doing before he met Petra and Historia. But Hange realized that Levi developed a passionate personality and his fondness for the children was new to the eyes of his colleagues. It was good development though.   
But she felt sad about what happened to Petra. Levi would have decided to settle with her and their child. He would be happy. Who knew that the two had an affair? Hange never expected that Levi kept it all to them, that no one even reported about their relationship.   


She already suspected Petra Ral of having an affair with Levi, but the two keep on denying it, they kept their relationship to the public and acted as an ordinary Captain and subordinates. Then she was even pregnant when she died. 

Now it was Historia. The Captain doesn't say a word about his feelings, but he was certain about giving out a helping hand to the Queen. He’s affectionate towards her sometimes and, he's too stupid to be aware of it, but when he noticed that Hange’s eyes were on him, he would rudely leave the Queen and tries not to see her for days. But after that, Hange knew that Levi was sending letters to Historia. Moblit was a good stalker for some other reasons. It doesn’t matter how he found out but for Hange it’s enough to prove that he’s strangely attached to the Queen. 

_STRANGE. . . they were just strangely closed after she became the Queen of the walls._

“She will be a big help to save Levi’s name if the Rals will raise the issue to the higher-ups which are not impossible...” Hange anticipated it. The Commander wouldn't allow the Queen to be around if she has nothing to do with it. Erwin always has a plan ahead of time and he's already utilizing his relationship with the Queen.

“She will when the time comes. As for now, let Levi handle the situation. We can’t force him at the moment but he will get a hold of himself in no time about the issue. It’s a matter of acceptance and understanding between the parties. They were all grieving at the same time and Levi was denying the loss of his woman and child. No needs to worry about letting the higher-ups know. Petra’s already dead with her baby but I know that the officials will question the Captain’s judgment towards his subordinates. They will be terrified that humanity's strongest soldier was already planting seeds while battling. Only those who have ill desires towards Levi would attempt to hunt him down once they knew the ruckus.” 

“W-well, at least we know that he's not that stone for a man, sad to say that he's keeping it to himself.”

“If you can stop making a report about his daily behaviour then maybe you can gain his trust again. Your reports and hypothesis are too narrow for the time being."

"I guess I have to give this up since I'm not making any results."Hange sighed and shook her head. She's trying to prove that Levi was not an ordinary man since his stature was extremely unique. He developed well as years go by and she never expected him to develop such an attitude towards Petra. 

"I'm not saying that you have to give up. Keep your papers and so on; you will need them again someday. I have a feeling about this one and I'm afraid that you have to prepare yourselves once I'm not around."

Hange snorted. She hates to hear that kind of topic, especially when it came from their wounded commander. "You have to stop talking like that. You know that's not helping. "

Erwin smirked. "Glad you won't do it in his place."

"I can get rid of your vocal cords. So that you can shut your mouth and quit being such a suicidal creep, you know."Hange snarled in his presence. 

"Right, I understand. Thank you." Erwin switched his gaze to the window and Hange knew that he can see Levi from that view. 

"Hange, there's something else I wanted to discuss with you,” Erwin said in a more thoughtful tone. "I may not live that long, and I already engaged myself from being too focused on my goals and beliefs." Hange can see that there's a tone of doubt in his voice "so I want you to prepare yourself as the next Commanding officer in the lead” 

Hange stares at Erwin's eyes, searching for a hint that he's just saying these in such a shallow thought for the future. But his expressions were even and steady as he nods at her bewilderment.  
"Hange" Erwin looked at her with a serious and stern look from his calculating blue eyes. It sent chills to her spine that she can't stand and her voice was curling at the corners of her tongue."Promise me, that you will open the basement once we retake the wall."

Hange snaps her fingers and cut through the shady ambiance. "Gosh Erwin I thought we're through about this--"

"I can’t die without leaving a word. t's an order" He cut her out switched his attention to his desk, abandoning her words that are hanged on the tip of her tongue. "You're dismissed Hange." He said in a serious soft tone. It may sound so calm but it like a strong wind passes through Hange's yard of thoughts. She's still not sure about the next commander-in-line thingy with this thick eye browed bastard.

Hange silence herself as she understands the message. She lowered her face and fixed her eyeglasses that were seemed to be slipping on her nose again. She never thought that he's deadly serious about this. 

She stood and saluted Erwin. 

_"Noted Commander, Sir."_

* * *

  
**_Historia_ **

Historia was in the kitchen, the children are already in their seats while waiting for the dinner to be served, she's preparing the plates; Diana and Anna were serving the dishes. The room was very noisy and lively as the children play and had small fights at the sides of the table. Their voices reached all over the corners of the orphanage building, and it made the air very much lively on Historia's part. 

The big table was enough to cater to all fifteen orphaned children and their faces were very much brighter than the first day when they arrived here. It was difficult at first since she had to deal and talk with them one by one to study their behavior. Six of them came from the underground city, and the rest came from the upper ground, Historia decided to treat them equally and always remind them that they were loved no matter which part of the nation they came from. 

"Thirdie, I told you already that you can't use that plate. It's for her Majesty!" Anna immediately grabbed the golden plate and put it back from the cabinet. 

"Hey, Historia gave that to me." The five years old chubby boy with chubby cheeks pouted his mouth when Anna replaced his plate with an ordinary one. 

"Now you hush young man, you are not allowed to call her by her name," Anna whispered at him so Historia won't hear them. But she was hearing it. 

The children's eyes sparkled as they see the food on the table, they were all so hungry after messing around the orphanage all day and the meals were always special since they had a good amount of suppliers. 

_Vegetable from the garden and meats_

The three of them did the house works and tend to the children's needs. Since it's Saturday, the children help clean the orphanage, and they will all spend much time playing in the whole afternoon. Historia hired an exclusive teacher to come to the orphanage so that the children don't have to travel to go to school. Everyone in the room began eating; Historia thought that she's thankful for these two women who stayed beside her since day one. Anna and Diana.

These two women are her helpers inside the orphanage, they will come in the daytime and goes home after dinner. One of them should stay in the orphanage to watch over the children. Historia doesn't want to get more people to help her in the orphanage since she wanted to put her hands on the children. The royal counsels advised her to get personal securities if she wants to stay in the orphanage. They say that they can't afford their queen to be left behind unguarded. But as a matter of fact, she demanded them to provide her two maids to live with her at the orphanage, if not; she will let the orphans stay at the castle where she will reside. 

It may sound ridiculous but she insisted on them to meet her demands. She doesn't know how the counsels sort things out but days after that they sent Anna and Diana. After that, they never talked about providing MPs or personal guards since she told them that she can protect herself. Levi and Erwin also stood by her side and help her convince them. The two guys promised to ensure safety in the orphanage. 

"I'll stay for the night Anna; you can go home after dinner."Historia heard Diana. Historia was just standing at the corner of the kitchen and observed the little kids devouring their meals. It made her happy. The two girls were standing beside the table to guide the kids and so that they will not have that much mess. 

"Ok." Anna, the red-haired woman in her twenties smiled at the black-haired woman whose age was in her early thirties. They were both older than her, but Historia doesn't mind. She treats them as her older sisters anyway. Maybe having two old sisters was not bad at all. 

Well, Ymir didn't treat her with sister-like gestures. What kind of a sister would always tell her to marry Ymir? 

  
_And touched her in so many ways_

  
"Your Majesty, you can take your leave and rest. We will wrap up the things after the kids are done eating." Diana turned to her; she always has this stern gesture that made her look more respectable in the eyes of other people. She's a woman with good taste in fashion when Historia wears something for an event; she criticizes her matches and chooses better clothes that will see fit Historia. She decorates the orange with good pleasant colored curtains and flowers. She managed the color of the walls in every room, especially the classroom and the children's bedrooms. She's great at crowd control when it comes to children, and as one of her caretakers, Historia can tell that she's devoted to her job and that is to help the Queen watch over the orphans.

While Anna has this slightly impulsive behavior towards the children, she will act on the spot to discipline the kids; she does not tolerate incorrect behavior when one of the children starts to bully another kid. She does more nagging than the dark-haired Diana. But Anna was easily influenced by Diana about prolonging her patience. They're a great match when it talks about caring for the children. Historia needed them inside the orphanage and how she wishes that these two will last on serving her. 

"Then I believe that it's ok to leave you here. I have to go to my office."Historia gently said to the two girls. 

"Yes your Majesty, you can take your rest for tonight." Anna smiled at her. 

"Ok."Historia smiled back and turn away from them. She marched towards her quarters on the third floor. As she marched away, the voices in the kitchen began to fade, by every step she makes, reminds her of how quiet it was to be alone. She reached her office; it was located beside her quarters. She will spend her time at her mini office before she goes to her quarters to sleep. 

As she entered her working place, she can see the papers piled on top of her desk. Well, it's a never-ending paper signing. Just for small cases, reports, and plans for the next six months. Well, she never realized that the big occasions that were held at the Capital would go through her for approval. Even variety shows must get through her pen. It's the main tradition that she remembered most of the people would get excited about. Festivals, parades, and health programs, weddings... Her head hurts already from reading each paper. Sometimes she put her signature in the papers without reading them, and before she can sign for the final piece of paper, another pile of documents will arrive from the Capital. 

And there's more, she has to read all the books that are displayed on her bookshelf, Diana told her to read the books since it will help her understand things in the monarchy. It's more like self-study. She doesn't have to go attend classes in the capital. But up until now, she never picked one of the books to read. She prefers to read novels than studying economics and statistics. But she will have to read them as soon as possible since she will have a weekly exam with one of the top officials. 

_For a fifteen years old girl, Isn't it exhausting?_

But tonight, she will not do any signature works or reading. She sat on her chair and opened the compartment under her desk. She grabbed the crumpled paper and slowly flattened it on her desk so that she can read the content. 

It was the letter that she found in the room way back in the garden. She keeps on staring at the strokes of the letters and found it so familiar. 

Where did she saw this kind of hand strokes? 

Then she noticed something sparkled at the corners of her eyes. The ring was on the compartment as well. Historia stared at the small ring, she thought that it would be better if she returns it to the garden, but how the hell will she do it? 

She placed her palm on her head. It's been two days since that day, the Captain's dark and guilty expression still lingered on her thoughts.   


Do these objects have something to do with the Captain and Petra? 

While Historia's mind was exploring, the Captain's strong calloused hand flashed on her mind. She winced and frowned on her seat, then as she blinks her eyes again, the memories of the Captain writing in a letter flashes on her mind again. This time, she's certain that she saw something. 

Then she remembered the Captain writing his initials way back in the library when he's making a letter in front of her. She remembered that she stopped reading her books that time and chose to observe how the Captain writes the letters. 

_C.A_

_Wait. That's right. She remembers it now._

Historia suddenly remembered that she kept the letters that the Captain had sent her before. 

She moved her chair and started to search in her desk's compartments. 

Where did she put all the Captain's mails? 

Then she remembered that she kept all of them on her quarters dressing cabinet. 

She stood and ran towards the door inside her office that connects to her quarters. She entered her quarters and went to her wardrobe. She found a brown wooden box at the bottom of the cabinet and she felt relieved as she opened it. 

All the Captain's mails were there. 

She carried the box back to her office and placed it on the table. As she looked at the letters, her suspicions have been confirmed. She dragged the crumpled letter beside the Captain's mail letters and there it is. 

She stared at every single detail in the letters and compared it to the letters on the other paper until she reached the bottom of the paper. 

Both of the letters had the same initials written at the bottom.

_C.A_

Is that so? How come she did not remember?

Historia felt uncomfortable as she realized it all. The letter that she found at the Reiss garden could belong to Petra and they have the same recipient. 

_Captain Ackerman._

So it is very likely that the Captain sent the letter to Petra. Petra may be the owner of the letter. So there is also a great possibility that something was happening between the two. Based on the letter, it refers to personal intent and it is not about their work.  


Based on what she saw there in the garden, there was a misunderstanding between the Captain and the Ral family. She thinks, there was a deeper reason why the Captain left at that time. She did not want to know, but she could not stop herself from thinking why that all happened. 

But was it possible that the Captain was having a personal affair with this girl named Petra? What is she to him?

Then suddenly someone whispered in her ears.

_So what if they dated before Historia, what is it to you?_

She put down the letters and placed her fist on her chest. 

She sighed. 

“All I can do for now is to wait for him to come.”

* * *

  
_**Mandy** _

It's been a week, and she just got back from the Capital. 

She grasps on the fence to keep herself upright, she can hardly open her eyes as her eyebrows just got swollen. She tastes and smells her blood, it dried on her nose and her mouth tasted metallic. It's been days and her gums were still bleeding. She smelled shit, it mixed with her stinking body odor. Walking and crawling for days without taking a bath would make you look like a homeless bitch, and people would only look at her as if she was just an ordinary dying beggar on the gutter. 

She can now see her house from afar. She can smell the fresh air and the stinky scent from her grandfather's pigpen. 

Even though she hates the smell of the place, she still wants to run all the way there. But unfortunately, she couldn't even make a normal step forward since she was struggling to lift her feet. But at least she can move her other leg already, unlike yesterday, she dragged her whole body for almost a mile because she can't stand up. . She’s desperate to survive. 

Now, she just made little steps towards the front yard even though her body wants to fall to the ground. Due to physical pain and fatigue, she wanted to ask herself if he was already dead. Because of the severity of the wounds she sustained, she did never thought that she could go home alive. But she's thankful; she could still feel all the wounds and pulses in her body.

_It's their mistake to let her live. it will be their lost._

She also thought that she would lose her breath on her way home, which would live if your body crawled for two kilometers and no one helped you to get up on your feet

People were playing blind in front of her dying soul. 

Night and day, without rest, leading her own body just to move away from the place where she was beaten by a group.

She was starving and weak without anything to eat, to stay at night. She didn't beg for food so that she wouldn't waste her time to reach her considered home for almost two years. 

After the long journey from the Capital, now, at last, she came back. Even though her body wants to fall on the ground and take a rest, she wouldn't waste any time reaching her house. 

Someone was waiting for her there and she can't imagine how her grandfather would look like since she left. 

Did he eat, drink water, and bath? 

Oh, that's impossible. The old man must be dead by now. He couldn't live without her. He's bedridden and almost forgets anything. 

A tear on her eyes fell as she looked at the house not just far away from her. 

Just a few steps Mandy and you're home. 

She whispered to herself. 

All the muscles of her body were now weak, even making another step on the ground sent headache, and muscle aches on Mandy's body. 

The bruises were visible on her arms, the hit of a paddle brought out blood on her nose and discoloration of her skin. She must have a broken bone on her left arm. 

She took another step, but she couldn't lift her foot. 

She cried, tears were now falling from her eyes as she tried to run towards the door that is now five steps away from her. 

"Wait for me grandfather." She whispered in a trembled and weak voice. 

This is your entire fault. I will find you and kill you no matter what. After you left and gained wealth, you forgot about your family. You self-centered devil, drowning yourself in gold and silver won't make you a better ruler. You forgot about him? This is your fault. 

Her heart ached so much. It's already one week and her grandfather was all alone in the house. 

As she reached the door, she leaned there for a second. She gathered all her breath to build strength in herself, strength to face the situation on the other side of this wooden door. 

Strength to face what's waiting for her when she opens

She opened the door and fell on the floor. Her body went weaker as she entered the house entrance. Across her, she can see bed, white sheets turned into grey sheets; she sees a figure lying down on the bed. 

"G- Grandfather," she whispered. 

Her stomach lurched and she felt the pain from her heart as she stood on her knees and throw herself at the side of the bed. Her head hit the wooden frame, but not too hard. 

She can manage the pain that it brought to her. She lifted her head and looked at the thin steady figure on the bed. The blanket covered the body of an old man up to his chest; Mandy looked at the old man's wrinkled and thin face. His thin and grey, his mouth was half open and his eyes half-open. 

Mandy's breath cracked as she placed her gaze on the old man. She's praying for him to breathe or even lift an eyebrow. She prayed to the walls that this dearest grandfather of her was not a dead cold corpse. 

Without her in the house, no one would bring food and water to this old man. She's been taking care of him for five months now. They can't afford physician expenses because of their poor state that was why she stayed at the old man's side until his body deteriorated due to his illness. 

Mandy just cried her tears out. She didn't mean to do this. She knows how delicate his grandfather was. She moaned her feelings loudly while weeping at the side of the bed. She didn't touch him. 

He must be dead. 

Then out of nowhere, Mandy freeze as she saw he suddenly blinked his eyes.

Her heart stopped. 

"G-, grandfather?" She blurted above him. 

Then she noticed his chest rise and fall against the bed. 

Mandy's body suddenly doesn't feel any weakness from her muscles. She sat properly and observed her grandfather tilting his head. 

"Y-you’re alive?! Grandfather?!" She wept in front of him like a child. Her voice was all over the house, she doesn't care anymore. No one will hear them. 

She cried all her suffering from these past few days. Getting out alive from that situation was impossible, but she managed to fight her say and came back home. 

"But how?! Grandfather, I'm sorry I left you like that! Please forgive me!" She let go a cry of regret and pain beside the old man's body. She cried until her throat hurts. 

She cried out of happiness and worry. What a big miracle that his only friend and family in life was still struggling to live. All her efforts to crawl back here were worth it. She came back just right in time. 

"My grandchild" She heard the old man’s low weakening voice. 

She struggled to lift her body to sit at the side of the bed and looked at her grandfather. His white hair was crumpled and she missed combing the old man's hair to keep him neat. He was weak and only had low strength. He looks like he was about going to die at any moment...

"I'm okay. I won't die, you know." the old man made a toothless weak smile. 

Mandy cried again, her heart was full of happiness to see him make that kind of expression. Who would have thought that a bedridden old man would survive without food and water for a week? 

She smiled at him. His smile was so warm and it calmed Mandy's weakening nerves. 

"Did you eat? Do you want water? I c-can make soup, we still have spices in the kitchen. I ca--"

"All I need right now is to see you taking a rest," he said and placed his thin hands on her head. It moved so weakly. 

Again, she felt hurt, and she burst into tears. 

"Now, now, I might feel hungry but I can still manage. Sleep helps me a lot," he added. 

Mandy shifted her position, she gazed at his face. This is impossible. How did he make it? 

"You take a rest now. Don't be bothered by me. I can wait if you ever feel like giving me food once you regain your strength." Mandy nodded and knelt beside the bed. She reached her hand below and pulled a wooden box to get some clothes. She can't clean herself for now since she can't stand it anymore. All her strength was now drained. 

She changed into clean clothes even though her body's not that clean. She lay on the floor immediately without grabbing a sheet to use as a bed cover. 

She didn't bother to glance at his grandfather. At any moment she felt that he may die in this condition and her as well. She can feel her body was slowly deteriorating. Her eyelids were heavy. 

"Grandfather, I'll take a quick nap and make soup later ok?" She said while lying on the dusty floor carelessly. 

She heard sheets swift on the bed beside her. She's glad that the old man can still move even at a weak pace. 

She slowly closed her eyes. 

"Welcome back, Alma" his grandfather whispered.   


She felt a small punch on her guts as she heard that name again. She made a small smile as she finally gave up on the darkness. 

“Grandfather, It's Mandy."

The old man made a low laugh. "Just when did you dye your hair black, Historia"

This silly old man is really killing her sometimes. 

_"Grandfather, I am Historia"_

_**"Liar"** _

_he whispered back in the air._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew! I hope you enjoyed that. what do you think about this chapter? feel free to share your opinions!!! see you next Chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I Will be glad to accept comments, sorry for my grammars, English is not my first language and I know I have errors in writing, I know I'm not a great writer but I will try my best for this ship. 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy the rest of the chapters and be with me until I finish this first fanfic of mine. I'm inspired by some authors who write fiction about these two, so I hope and pray that you guys will also like and follow my piece. 
> 
> Cheers for more chapters and be safe everyone!!!!


End file.
